Fighting in a Man's World!
by CherryFlower05
Summary: In the world where men rule, woman must take a stand and it comes in a form of pink hair and jade eyes. "I-i-i--i-it's the m-m-m-midnight r-rider!" Bonus Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

The sounds of hooves banging against the coal roads as the carriage wheels screeched leaving black marking behind. The young prince inside the carriage was slammed into one corner and had an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm getting tired of this- dattebayo!" His servant and advisor looked at the prince and hissed out, "Ouji-sama with all due respect if you hadn't insisted that you must have the ramen from Ichiraku's we won't be in this mess."

"D-d-demo Ichiraku's has the best ramen in whole Konohagakure Kakashi-sensei!" the prince shouted.

"Kuso Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he was pushed to the other side of carriage with Naruto smacked against his back.

Ah yes Uzumaki Naruto future king of Konohagakure. At the age of 23 he had long spiky bright blonde locks like his father's and sea blue eyes. His personality came straight from his Kaa-chan Uzumaki Kushina and he's has always been known to be a troublemaker and trouble just seems to follow him…like now.

"Naruto we could have had it delivered!" Kakashi barked out as they made a sharp turn. "Demo Ichiraku's ramen tastes the best when it's hot and freshly cooked!" Naruto remarked. Kakashi sighed and then asked, "Then why don't we just hire the man to cook the ramen for you in the castle?" "Demo then on one else won't get Ichiraku's delicious ramen." Naruto whispered, "I'm not selfish you know."

Naruto was personally Kakashi's hell. Now the said man was wondering why he just didn't tell his teacher- who just so happens to be Naruto's father- that he couldn't look out for Naruto. He should have gotten married to the woman he was in love with all these years and still is. Kakashi should have been a father by now and should have stopped working for the royal family but no he just had to be smart and listen to his teacher.

Naruto let out a shout as a sliver blade slice its way through the carriage. _"K-k-k-kakashi-sensei_!" he shouted as he jumped around to avoid the blade from slicing his head off.

"Kuso they are getting better." Kakashi thought. The sounds of hooves came closer and then swords clashed. Kakashi watched as the blade and pulled out of the carriage and the sounds of fighting continued.

"_I-i-i-it's the m-m-midnight r –r-rider!"_ the driver shouted out. Kakashi pushed Naruto to the other side of the carriage and pocked his head out of the window and there he was. He was all clad in black even his face with only the stunning jade eyes glowing in the dark. Kakashi watched as the man flipped onto the roof of the carriage landed lightly on his feet and knocked off two men from their houses. He then whistled for his own horse before going after the leader. The leader was a bit more skilled than his team and was able to jump and balance on the nearest wall leaving his horse without a rider.

The 'midnight rider' pulled out his sword and clashed it against the leader's. He pulled the horse to a stop and then flipped to join the leader on the wall. Most of the time to looked like they were dancing on the air jumping high to defeat each other however in the end; it was the darkness that fell.

He whistled again for his horse and then jumped on immediately and took off. Both Kakashi and Naruto watched in awe as the he rode off never to be seen again.

"Wow who was that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he pocked his head back into the safety of his carriage. Kakashi breathed in and whispered, "The Midnight Rider."

_CherryFlower05_

The midnight rider raced through the forest as his partner joined him riding on her own horse. "Sakura why did you have to meddle?" the midnight beauty asked the midnight rider. Sakura aka 'The Midnight Rider' ripped off her mask and clock and said, "Well Hinata I have made my job to meddle and I love it."

"You love getting yourself killed that's what!" Hinata said in a scolding tone, "Now we're late in meeting Tsunade-sama."

Sakura sighed before she sped off to her aunt's home.

It was true that famous 'Midnight Rider' was a woman but if anyone or better said if any male found out that Sakura could be killed. It was against the Konohagakure laws for a female to have any type of occupation besides marriage. Only recent times have allowed woman to work as maids however Sakura wasn't going to stand down and do what the man told her so she became the midnight rider.

"We have to hurry before Tsunade-sama comes looking for you." Hinata shouted. Sakura nodded and began to climb up one of the trees near her room. She swung her legs and jumped through the window ripping her clothes off her body quickly and slipping into one of her favorite dress. The door knob began to turn and Sakura could hear her aunt's voice. She fixed her hair before shoving her black clothes into some corner and her aunt entered the room.

"Sakura where have you been?" Tsunade asked as she entered the room. She looked around and noticed something. She walked over to Sakura and pulled a leaf from her pink locks. She then gave her niece 'the look' and Sakura shrugged.

"**HARUNO SAKURA WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING OUT AND AS THE MIDNIGHT RIDER AGAIN!" **

And there goes the hearing of anyone in a ten mile radius of their home.

_CherryFlower05_

Tsunade sighed as she made her niece sit down. She was disappointed that Sakura had not given up on a useless dream however at the same time she was proud that Sakura could not be put down by the man. Tsunade was just like her when she was younger. She had a dream of saving many lives and somehow got to life in but behind a mask like Sakura.

"Oba-chan…." Sakura whispered, "This is what I do. I can't give up on my dreams." Tsunade reached out and touched her hand and smiled, "Don't ever give up on your dreams like l did." Tsunade said, "You are the beginning for freedom for woman but….you need to be careful Sakura. If someone finds out that behind the mask of The Midnight Rider was a woman you would be thrown behind bars and times could get worse for women."

Sakura gave her aunt a determined looked and nodded. Hinata walked in with her maid's uniform and said, "Dinner is ready…."

_**In a man's world, a woman has no power...however in the new world women will take a stand. **_

A/N: Hi! New story as you can see. As I said before I have serious writer's block on my tow other stories so I brought this one out to make things better...hopefully. Review!

By the way Sakura's dress in on my profile and so it Hinata's maid outfit.

CherryFlower05


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Sakura jumped the tree and swung her body until her feet landed on the branch. Wrapping her fingers around the rope, she jumped off and swung towards the roof of the house. Her landing was loud; the kind that people would say would wake the dead and also the type to make your aunt come outside swearing with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Sakura you get down from there right now and go into town with Hinata!" Tsunade barked. Sakura just smiled and began to make her way down.

Hinata was waiting for her when she came back from inside. Sakura had when to wash up and take a quick bath and put on a cream colored pants with a red top and her favorite knee high boots. She smiled when she saw Hinata dressed in a plain white dress and had a hat resting on her midnight locks.

"Come on." Sakura said, "We better hurry. You know how Oba-chan gets when it comes to waiting on her sake."

Hinata sighed. Honestly Sakura was the most childish woman she had ever met. Even at the age nineteen, she was still immature. However she had her good qualities as well; like never turning her back on a friend. In all her life of living with Sakura, she never once has even seen or heard Sakura ill-speak of her and for that she was thankful. They passed the royal guards who were whispering among themselves and Sakura caught on the words.

'Ouji-sama and attacked.'

As they turned to corner and out of the guards' sight, Sakura broke out in a run with poor Hinata trailing behind. She saw her target as soon as she ran up the pitch road. She waved her hands in her air and shouted, "Matte Ino-pig!"

The stunning blonde woman turned around and had a glare in her blue eyes. She looked at Sakura who was now in front of her and sighed, "Forehead…"

Sakura pulled her back towards the house and make her sit down on the small swing that Yamanaka-san had built for his daughter in her childhood days. The two women sat on the swing and Sakura whispered, "Is it true?" Ino looked at her knowing immediately what she was talking about. Ino worked as a maid in the castle to help out with her family and her father's flower business. She often heard all the gossip straight from the horse's mouth and loved every minute of it.

"I heard so." Ino admitted, "I heard some of the guards talking about a message that was sent earlier today. It was in a code so they gave it to Nara Shikamaru to translate. Later they found out that the message was a warning to them that if they didn't hand over the prince, people lives will be taken. The prince doesn't know yet from what I know."

"Ah that's terrible and what are they doing about it?" Sakura asked. Before Ino would answer, Hinata came up to the two girls and asked Sakura, "Your aunt's sake?" Sakura jumped up and then said a hasty goodbye to Ino. "Got to go pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Matte Sakura! Are you heading in town?" Ino shouted. Sakura turned around and nodded and watched as Ino raced up to catch up with them, "Good because my Kaa-chan sent me shopping." Ino said. Sakura nodded and the girls headed off. The sky was a baby blue with some white clouds here and there. The group chatted among each other and ended it with some teasing and the target ended up being Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan…" Ino said looking at the side girl, "Yesterday I heard Ouji-sama talking about some beautiful midnight haired woman with lavender eyes that he met at Ichiraku's." Hinata looked at her with a deep red face. "Ha! So it was you!" Ino shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and said, "Leave her alone pig why don't you babble about your 'crush.'" Sakura said. Hinata sent a grateful look her way and Sakura smiled.

"_OH_ you mean Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino said cupping her face as she let a smile play on her lips, "You know that he's vice-captain of the royal guards. He would have been captain if Itachi-kun wasn't there and…." Sakura and Hinata blocked out Ino's voice from there. They were just happy they had found someone to keep her busy.

They entered the town that was crowded as usual. Hinata saw the sake bar that Tsunade would usually purchase from and pointed it out to Sakura. Sakura then grabbed Ino's arm and together the three of them walked towards the stall.

"Well if it isn't Sakura-_**chan**_." The annoying-in Sakura's case- voice said. Sakura forced out a smile for Jiraiya an old friend to her aunt however he was a hopeless pervert and wrote novels as well as sold her aunt's favorite sake.

"Just give me the bottle and I'll be on my way Jiraiya." Sakura hissed out.

Jiraiya laughed before opening his mouth to say something however a husky voice stopped him. "Harassing women _again _Jiraiya?" The girls turned around and saw the handsome Uchiha Itachi. Ino squealed and had a big smile on her face especially when she saw the younger Uchiha coming to the stall as well.

"Um well…you see…" Jiraiya said. "Jiraiya the sake!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan and I are old friends!" Jiraiya said.

Sakura growled before she hissed out, _**"I'm no friend of yours you old pervert!" **_

Itachi chuckled lightly as he saw Jiraiya hand the bottle to Sakura. She snatched it out of his hands and threw some money his way. Sakura was about to walk away when Ino pulled her back and made her bow.

"What? Pig?" Sakura asked confused.

"Ah arigatou Itachi-sama." Ino purred out. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Itachi turned his eyes to the mop of pink locks and took Sakura's hand in his and kissed it. He looked on expecting a heated blush or even for her to be giggling her head off however she snatched her hand away.

It took him a few seconds before he processed what had happen and it wasn't until he saw a rubbing her hand with a cloth trying to remove the kiss he had placed on it. Sakura then grabbed Hinata and when on her merry way.

"Ah Sakura-chan is a feisty one captain." Jiraiya said, "Plus she** hates** men."

"Hn." Itachi replied. His eyes suddenly narrowed and his younger brother was at his side. He had noticed to.

"Come on." Itachi said as Sasuke nodded. Sakura let out a string of complains about the day and Hinata listened for the first second and then shut her hearing off. Sakura then suddenly stopped and her eyes looked around the trees that were on their sides.  
"We're surrounded." Hinata whispered.

_**A woman is never willing to step down from a challenge; especially if it's means she can prove herself to the man. **_

A/N: Hi okay first I want to thank all of you who reviewed! They were all wonderful! Secondly , I know I left you hanging there so I'll try to update again tomorrow. So review!

CherryFlower05


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

"Great." Sakura thought as she and Hinata realized that they were surrounded, "Just great." The situation wasn't that bad really but because two certain Uchiha brothers were on their tail, they had a problem.

"Great we're going to look like maidens in distress." Sakura growled as she threw her arms up into the air. The men that were surrounding them jumped out of the tree growling. "I hope you can control your temper Sakura." Hinata whispered as they got ready to put on their 'act.'

Swords clashed and Sakura opened her eyes to see the younger Uchiha going head to head with their attacker. She was on the ground, with her jade eyes opened wide in shock. Not the entire reaction you would expect from a damsel in distress but okay.

Hinata gasped as she saw the elder Uchiha in right of them lending a hand and as badly as Sakura just wanted to flip him and his brother over right now, she had to control herself.

"Get out of here." Itachi said in a husky voice. Hinata nodded and grabbed Sakura by the hand. Sakura kept her face cased downwards so she wouldn't have to see any of them and set her anger lose.

"Stupid men!" Sakura thought, "If you hadn't come along I would have taken care of everything." She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see that man that was jumping out of the trees going after her head.

"Sakura watch out!" Hinata shouted. Sakura turned quickly grabbing the man wrist and twisting his body in the air before slamming it down on the sandy grounds. She then looked at her hands in shock before Hinata pulled her out of her trance and had her running again. The girls could only hope that no one saw that especially those Uchiha brothers.

Hoping would be very foolish now.

They reached Tsunade's house with Sakura constantly apologizing and Hinata shouting and cursing her.

"How you do that?" Hinata shouted. Sakura sighed for the millionth time and said, "I'm sorry. It was pure defense." Hinata threw her arms up in the air before she walked out of the room. "I liked the quiet Hinata better." Sakura grumbled, "At least _she_ didn't scold me."

_CherryFlower05_

A clocked figure sat down at Ichiraku's ready to eat. His mouth watered when the hot steaming ramen was placed under his nose and the owner told him to enjoy his meal. Hinata walked on pushing the cloth out of her face as she sat down.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered to the cloak figure. The man nodded and finished his ramen and encouraged her to follow him. Hinata nodded and started to walk with him down the dark streets.

"I'm glad you came Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he removed his cloak. "No Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she placed the hood on the cloak, "Don't! You'll never know who's watching. I don't want you to get into trouble." He nodded and fixed the hood back and then noticed that something about Hinata seemed off.  
"Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. His tone gave away that he was worried about her well-being and Hinata felt guilty for worrying him over childish things.

"No I just had a small argument with my friend." Hinata admitted.

"Hey Hinata-chan I've known you for a while now and well i was wondering if you would please come and stay with me in the castle?" Naruto asked, "I could use a friend like you around." Hinata blushed hotly at his remarks.

"I-i-i-I mean I have the teme and all but he being a part of the protection program for me…I never really have someone to talk to." Naruto said.

"I-I-I would love to Naruto-kun but….my friend I can't leave her alone." Hinata said. A strong determination lit up in her eyes. Naruto grabbed her hands and said, "Well bring her! Bring her to the castle! I don't mind. We have plenty of room for her!"

"You mean it Naruto-kun…" Hinata asked. He nodded and Hinata blushed. "I'll have to talk to her." Hinata said.

They then finally reached the part of the road where it spilt into two. One way was back to Tsunade's home while the other headed towards the castle. Naruto gave Hinata a sad look and smiled lightly.

"Well we have to go now I guess." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and she waved a small goodbye.

"Have a goodnight." Naruto shouted, "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Hinata smiled at him before turning her back towards him. She had met Naruto years ago when she was fifteen- that was five years ago. Hinata had always had a small crush on the prince and now he was one of her friends. That was why Ino teased her about Naruto coming into the castle shouting that he had met her and was in love with her. Most likely he didn't say it because he only saw her as a friend but she hoped to Kami-sama that one day Naruto would see her as more.

She walked down the streets and then noticed that Sakura was outside. She was bending down and picking up something and Hinata asked, "What's that?"

Sakura showed her a beautiful yellow topaz stone that was glowing in the night. "This was where the man attacked me." Sakura whispered, "I wonder is it belonged to him."

"It could be a clue to who their master is." Hinata suggested.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Sakura replied. She closed her hand over the gem and began to walk back towards the home.

"By the way Sakura….what would you say to living in the castle for a while?" Hinata asked as sh caught up with her friend.

With arched eyebrows Sakura asked, "What?"

Hinata sighed…this was going to take a while.

_CherryFlower05_

"I can't believe that I let you convince me into staying here." Sakura said as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder glaring at the male servant who was going to help her. "I got it." She hissed out.

Hinata looked at Sakura and shook her head. She had to stop scaring all these males away. Soon there won't be a man brave enough to face her.

"You still have to tell me how you me _him_?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed and said nothing.  
"Alright…" Sakura said smiling. The doors flew open and the first persons Sakura saw were the high prince and his two guards- Itachi and Sasuke.

_**Time for a woman to do a man's job.**_

A/N: I know its short but you have to forgive me. Please review!

CherryFlower05


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

Sakura froze and then bit her lip to keep her from growling. Naruto looked at Hinata and his eyes lit up.

"Hinata-chan you came!" Naruto shouted. He jumped off his throne but was thrown back into the seat.

"Teme what did you do that for?!" Naruto shouted glaring at his best friend. "Tch." Sasuke said. Sakura walked forward and bowed. "Ouji-sama will all due respect you mustn't be so open about everyone you know." Sakura whispered, "What would the court do if they found out that you were very close with a maid. Bad things could happen and they will do anything to tear you apart.

"They can't do that- dattebayo!" Naruto shouted furious. Sakura smiled and then said, "They can and they will…" she paused and then looked at Hinata with a smile, "However there's nothing wrong with you liking Hinata. I'm very happy that you befriended her."

Naruto seemed shocked by her words for a moment and then he smiled and nodded, "Alright Sakura-chan."  
Sakura looked at the prince with a surprise expression, "Sakura-chan….?" She asked. Naruto rubbed behind his head and smiled, "Gomen Hinata-chan talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded and held back her giggles when she saw that he was embarrassed.

"Well we better…" Naruto sad but he stopped short when the doors flew open and Sakura hissed out, "Jiraiya."

One hearing his name Jiraiya looked in Sakura's way and placed a perverted smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan…." He said as she came up and took her small hands in his own. Sakura put on a fake smile and said, "Jiraiya-sama."

Crack!

The next thing you saw, Jiraiya was fighting to get his hand freed from Sakura's grip. She let go un-expectantly and Jiraiya fell. He looked at his hand which was already turning blue black and chuckled.

"Just like your Oba-chan." Jiraiya said, "You have her handshake." Sakura and Hinata were surprised by the sudden change in Jiraiya's expression. His eyes grew soft when he spoke about Tsunade and there seemed to be a distance love in his eyes.

"Ero-sannin what are you doing here?" Naruto shouted. "You two know each other Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Ah never mind about that." Naruto said, "We should get all of you settled down. Teme you take Sakura-chan to her room while I'll take Hinata-chan to hers. Itachi to take Ero-sannin to my office, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hinata blushed as she watched Naruto. It would seem as if he could 'act his age.' He walked over to her and picked up her bag and then said, "Come on Hinata-chan." She nodded.

Uchiha Sasuke made his way towards Sakura with a scold on his face. Sakura huffed as he bent down to pick up her back and snatched her bag herself. She could see from first glance that Sasuke was the type of man she would hate.

"No thank you." Sakura said, "I've got it." She waited for him to walk ahead and then followed. As they walked Sakura was fighting with herself on whether she should thank Sasuke for saving her and Hinata before although they could have handled it. As they reached the door as turned around his face him. She put her best smile and said, "Arigatou for saving us earlier." Sakura said as she bowed to him. Sasuke looked at her and then grunted, "Hn." It was a good thing Sakura's head was down or else Sasuke would have seen what the devil looked like. She once again held her tongue but didn't stop herself from sinking her foot into his boots. She then slammed the door in Sasuke's face and he heard something along the lines of, "Thanks for nothing."

_CherryFlower05_

The next day Sakura was walking around the castle when she stumbled on the training field. She hid behind a tree and pocked her head out to see who it was that was training. Her mouth almost dropped when she saw it was Sasuke. She was about to leave when Sakura found herself captured by his style. She mumbled under her breath each move he made and commented on it. She also couldn't help but take note on how well built he was.

Sasuke stopped his training for a while and ran his hand through his spiky hair. Sakura couldn't help but gape as the sun hit him making him see more God-like than he already was. She could feel the heat crawling up her cheeks when she stopped herself.

Sakura pulled away from the scene telling herself that she should know better.

"**But you have to admit he's hot." **Her inner told her. The inner Sakura then began picturing Sasuke shirtless and coming towards them with open arms.

"Enough!" Sakura shouted letting the picture fade away in her mind, "He's nothing but a bastard." She then fanned herself suddenly feeling very hot.

_CherryFlower05 _

Hinata knocked on the large wooden door and waited for it to be open. She smiled when she saw Naruto and he let her in. He then took her hand in his and pulled her into his room.

"Come on Hinata-chan, this way." Naruto shouted as he walked towards the full length mirror and pushed against it. A secret stairwell opened and Naruto smiled.

"How did you know about this?" Hinata asked as they walked down the dusty stairwell. "I found it when I was fifteen. I was getting tired of all the boring meetings and just had to escape." Hinata nodded and tried to looked ahead but all she saw was darkness. She had to rely on Naruto to guide her.

"Watch out Hinata-chan there's a loose wood." Naruto warned but he was a bit too late. Hinata tripped but landed safely in Naruto's welcoming arms. "Hey Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked as he made her look at him. Her lavender eyes melted with his sea blue ones and Hinata turned red.

"Ah gomen Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she pushed herself away from his arms. Naruto had a slight hurt look on his face but hid it under a smile, "As long as you're okay Hinata-chan."

Hinata placed her hand over her heart and then looked at Naruto, "Come on." She said with a smile, "Ichiraku's awaits."

Naruto put on a big goofy grin and grabbed Hinata's hand again and they began to run. Running to freedom.

_**A man got to do what a man got to do. A woman must do what he can't. **_

A/N: Again I'm soooooo sorry about the shortness. By the way I want to thank all of you guys for the wonderful review, favs and so on. I love every single one of them and hope that they keep coming. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!

CherryFlower05


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

Sakura walked towards the training field and pocked her head out. She had to make sure that no one was there before she got excited. She heard swords clashing and she was in shock to see Uchiha Itachi fighting with a midnight haired woman. The woman was very good to say the least. She looked like she was keeping Itachi on his feet. Her sword then flew up in the air and landed with a thud on the green grass.

"Good but you still need more training." Itachi told her. The woman looked at him and then said, "I understand." She picked up her sword and began to polish it with a cloth she pulled out of her pocket in her pants.

"Keep training Ayama." Itachi said as he walked off. Sakura walked onto the training field and got a kunai threw her way. She had to do a crab back to escape getting cut which was a bit uncomfortable in her dress. She let her body hit the ground and then got up.

"Gomen!" Ayama shouted as she raced towards Sakura, "Don't tell anyone." She added in a soft voice. Sakura was removing grass blades from her hair and she asked, "About the fact that you can fight or that our great captain in training you."

Ayama gaped before looked at Sakura. "No one should know about that." She said.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Sakura said with a wink, "Besides I'm just like you." Ayama's eyes widen and then she asked in a hushed tone, "Just like me. You mean you can…." She stopped when she saw Sakura nodding. Sakura picked up the sword and twirled in her hand, "I can show you if you want." Sakura told her.

"Not today." Ayama said, "By the way shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" "Ball?" Sakura asked. Her face twisted in confusion. "The Masquerade Ball." Ayama said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh!" Sakura said still not remembering anything about a ball but then again she hated the thought of a ball itself and dancing. Oh dancing was her enemy.

"Well I should be going." Ayama said. Sakura then grabbed her wrist and asked, "Are they more like us?" Ayama nodded, "There's another. Her name is Tenten. She works in the kitchen." Sakura nodded and then watched as Ayama left. She then walked off the training and met with a brick wall or so she thought.

"Hn." She heard. "I know that grunt." Sakura told herself. She looked up and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Her inner began to cheer and jump around. **"Our Sasuke-kun is here!" **Sakura's inner shouted as she danced around. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her. **"What? He's hot." **Her inner told her before drooling. Sakura was sweat drop at her inner's behavior and then she snapped out of her trance when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Sakura-chan I need you to dance with the teme!" Naruto shouted. Someone kill Sakura now. If there was one thing she didn't want to do was dance and with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Um why me." Sakura asked Naruto. She avoided looking at Sasuke as she begged Naruto not to make her do this.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan why don't you want to do it." Naruto asked. Sakura let her bangs shadow over her eyes and said softly, "I can't dance." "Ech what did you say?" Naruto asked cupping his hand over his ears. "I CAN'T DANCE!" Sakura shouted with a red face. She huffed and then crossed her arms over each other.

"Huh that's all?" Naruto asked, "Well the teme can teach you." Sakura was sure Sasuke had a glance in his dark polls aiming at Naruto and his face probably screamed, **"HELL NO!"**

Naruto placed his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and then said, "Come on teme it's either you teach Sakura-chan how to dance or your partner will be Karin or even Ino." Sasuke made a face to those names and Sakura turned to look at him, "I'll have you know that one of those girls is my best friend." Sakura hissed out.

"Not Karin I hope." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head. "Oh good cause she's the worse of the two of them." Naruto admitted, "Anyway I'm meeting with…um…well…" Naruto said. Sakura laughed and then pat him on his shoulder, "Take good care of my friend you hear," Sakura warned. As Naruto disappeared, Sasuke began to walk away. Sakura looked at his fading back and then noticed that he had stopped in his stride. "You coming?" he asked in a husky tone. Sakura growled but never the less followed.

_CherryFlower05 _

Sakura stepped on Sasuke's foot once more and Sasuke resist the want to tell her off. He just couldn't after the day he took her to her room. She was the first woman ever to stand up to him and draw the line where he shouldn't cross.

"Relax." He whispered to her. He could feel her tension in her body. Sakura tried and managed to loosen her body a bit more. In the final dance, Sakura found herself capture by Sasuke's stare and never broke away from it until the waltz came to an end. The bowed and Sakura noticed that people were coming in.

"The ball will be starting soon." She whispered. Sasuke nodded his head and walked off without a word. Sakura shook her head at him before leaving herself.

Sakura hurried to her room to where she found the worried Hinata. The moment she walked in, Hinata attacked her with questions and asked her if she had a dress to lean her.

"What do you need a dress for?" Sakura asked as she looked through her closet for a gown. Hinata blushed and pushed her fingers against each other. Sakura arched her eye brow and then asked, "He didn't!" Hinata blushed more. "Oh he did!" Sakura shouted, "I never thought he would take that risk. Now that shows how much Ouji-sama likes you."

"No I'm just his friend." Hinata said softly. Sakura pulled out a peach colored dress and handed to Hinata.

"Trust me Ouji-sama would never do that much risks for a friend." Sakura said, "You're a very close friend maybe even more." Hinata controlled her herself from fainting and then handed Sakura a wooden box. "The mask." Hinata said before getting up, "Arigato Sakura."

_CherryFlower05 _

Sakura's arms were linked with Sasuke's as they waited to be called on. Sakura now understood what was going on. The opening of the ball had to be done by Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi and then after that everyone would be free to dance. Sakura was wearing a beautiful red dress with a black mask. Her hair was in thousands of curls. Some framed her face while others were being held by a beautiful cherry blossom clip. The curtains flew open and Sakura looked ahead. Everyone was looking at them.

Sasuke guided her down the stairs behind his brother with his date who she was sure was Ayama. The midnight hair and onyx eyes were a give away to her. Naruto and Hinata were in front and were the first to reach the end of the stairs. The music began to play as soon as everyone was in their place and once again, Sakura found herself enchanted by Sasuke. His eyes drowned into hers making her forget about everyone else around her. The waltz came to a stop and neither Sasuke nor Sakura made a move to pull their hands away from each other. It wasn't until Itachi came and asked to have the next dance that Sakura came back to her senses and allowed herself to be carried away by Itachi. She easily missed Sasuke's clenched fists.

"I know you're secret." Itachi said as they moved side to side. "Nani?" Sakura asked, "What are you talking about?"

"About that time my foolish otouto and I saved you." Itachi said.

Flashback:

"_Sakura watch out!" Hinata shouted. Sakura turned quickly grabbing the man wrist and twisting his body in the air before slamming it down on the sandy grounds. She then looked at her hands in shock before Hinata pulled her out of her trance and had her running again. The girls could only hope that no one saw that especially those Uchiha brothers. _

End Flashback:

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said as the waltz ended. She pulled away from him and then the entire place when back.

A scream echoed out and a woman shouted, **"NARUTO-KUN!" **

**Don't underestimate a woman because she wears a dress.   
**

A/N: Yeah I know it's a cliffy. Forgive me. Review. By the way thank you for all the reviews! They're the only thing that is keeping me at the story. By the way, Sakura's and Hinata's dress and masks are on my profile.

CherryFlower05


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

Recap:

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said as the waltz ended. She pulled away from him and then the entire place when back.

A scream echoed out and a woman shouted, **"NARUTO-KUN!" **

End recap:

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards her friend. Hinata looked at Sakura with tears streaming down her face. Sakura took off Hinata's mask as well as her own and wiped away her friend's tears. "Don't worry the midnight rider will save him." Sakura said.

Kakashi appeared on the top of the stairs and shouted towards the guests. "Please do not panic. Please head over to your carriage and leave at once. Return to your homes or place of residence and remain there until told otherwise. No one is allowed to leave the border of Konoha. Anyone who does this will be seen as a part of the kidnapping of our prince."

Many guests gasped and one by one they left the castle. Itachi came over to the two girls and when down on one knee. "Return to your rooms. We will save Ouji-sama." He looked at Sakura before getting up as if warning her not to jump the gun. Sakura helped the shock ridden Hinata up and together they walked to their room.

_CherryFlower05 _

"What was that about?" Hinata asked Sakura as they walked. Someone would have to be blind not to see the look Itachi gave Sakura before they left the ball room. "A warning." Sakura said. "Does he know…I mean that you're the…" Hinata said and then she paused and looked around and whispered, "midnight rider."

"No he doesn't know that yet." Sakura said, "However he does know I can fight." "Will he report you?" Hinata asked in a worry voice. Sakura stopped in her stride and then placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Let me worry about that."

"Forehead! Hinata!" Ino shouted as she raced towards them, "You're okay!" 'Pig? How did you know to find us?" Sakura asked looking at her friend.

"I overheard Tenten and Ayama talking about a pink haired woman." Ino said and then she glared at her best friend, "How could have not tell me that you were in the castle! And that you got to dance with Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi!"

Sakura looked at her friend with flustered eyes, "_T-t-t-that j-j-just h-h-happened a f-f-few m-m-minutes a-a-ago!_" she answered.

Ino crossed her arms over each other and said, "So." Sakura threw her arms up in the air and shouted, "You're impossible!" Sakura then took a second look at her friend and noticed that she was dressed up in a ball gown. She arched her eyebrow at her and Ino blushed. "Um well Shikamaru asked me to be his date for the evening." Ino said. Sakura laughed as Ino hissed out, "Don't laugh!"

"Sakura what about Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. Sakura placed her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh I forgot about him." Sakura admitted, "And how am I suppose to get out of here when my stead is home." Ino pulled Sakura and Hinata to her sides and then said, "Leave it to me!"

_CherryFlower05 _

Sakura and Hinata sat in Ino's carriage as they raced out of the castle grounds. They rushed towards Tsunade's house was already outside and waiting with Sakura's needed gear.

"Here, I thought you might need this." Tsunade told Sakura. She placed the black clothing in her hands and then said, "Now hurry up and get change. I have a good feeling that those Uchihas are going to need the 'midnight rider's' help." Sakura nodded and ran into her room to change. Tsunade looked at the two remaining girls and said, "Come with me and help me get the horse."

Sakura fixed her black hat making sure that it was neatly tucked under her chin and jumped out her window. She mounted on her horse and nodded to the three women who were looking at her. "I will bring him back." Sakura said and with that she was off.

_CherryFlower05 _

Naruto banged against the wooden top of his box and growled. "What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto shouted. He then heard horses galloping and he heard his best friend's name being called out.

"Uchiha brothers are here!" a panic voice said and then the sounds of clashing swords echoed through the atmosphere.

Sakura peeped from behind the tree and sighed. "Well at least they're useful for something." Sakura thought as she watched the two brothers fight. She jumps up into the tree and spots the crate that had a lot of banging sounds coming from it.

Sakura had to thank Tsunade for seeing that crazy carriage racing down their streets and heading towards Konoha border and if that wasn't enough, the marks that tainted the streets were. She then felt heavy breathing behind her and when she turned around and saw two large fists crashing down on her.

She back flipped out of the tree and landed on the ground. Sakura took a good look at the man. He was very muscular; like a giant with orange hair.

"Name's Jirobo and you are as good as dead." He said as he brought down another fury of attacks. Sakura avoided all and ended jumping on the crate with Naruto inside.

"Waa what's going on up there?!" Naruto shouted. Sakura flipped off the crate and watched as the wood flew into the air. Naruto pocked his head out of the hole and watched Jirobo.

"**Ahhh we can't let that man make a pancake out of Hinata's future husband!" **Sakura's inner shouted. "Why do I have to listen to you?" Sakura shouted as she slammed her fist into Jirobo's left cheek sending him flying back.

Sasuke and Itachi jumped into a tree as they watched the big guy fly. "Wow you're the midnight rider!" Naruto shouted as he climbed out of the crate. "Watch out!" Naruto shouted as he noticed a shadow sneaking up behind Sakura. "What?!" Sakura thought as she saw the glimmering silver moving towards her neck.

Naruto picked up a kunai left behind by one of his capturers and threw it at the shadow. The man and Sakura disappeared into the trees and the only sounds were swords clashing against each other. Sakura jumped and attempted to kick the man. His dagger sliced by her stomach and Sakura her hand over it and growled. She did two one hand flips and then spinned kicked when the man was close enough knocking the dagger out of his hands. It embedded itself in the truck of a tree and Sakura smirked under her mask. The man looked at her before running off. Sakura watched his silver hair and her eyes narrowed.

"Teme! Itachi!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards his guards, "Watch it's the midnight rider!" He pointed his finger to where Sakura was and watched with wide eyes as the blood spilled on her hand.

"He's hurt!" Naruto shouted. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and shouted, "We have to help him!" Before they could do anything else, a smoke bomb when off and everyone was gone; the kidnappers and Sakura.

_CherryFlower05 _

"Ah Sakura you're bleeding!" Hinata shouted as Sakura showed up. "Forget about that!" Sakura shouted, "Get on! We have to get back to the castle before Ouji-sama makes it back to the castle!" Hinata nodded and mounted the horse and they were off.

They made it back to the castle just before the boys. Sakura raced up the stairs and wrapped her stomach with bandages. The door flew open and Hinata and crushed into a bone breaking hug by Naruto.

"HINATA-CHAN YOU'RE OKAY!" Naruto shouted. Hinata was beet red however she managed to said, "Naruto-kun….my breathing…" Hinata said before passing out.  
"Ahhhh! Hinata-chan! Wake up!" Naruto shouted as he shook her. Itachi and Sasuke walked into the room and was sweat drop. "Ouji-sama please put Hinata down." Sakura said.

"You're bleeding." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at her white top that was now soaking in her own blood. She placed her hand over it and said, "Oh that must have been when I passed by that glass. It must have cut me."

Naruto placed Hinata down on her bed and then shouted, "Ahhh teme help Sakura-chan before she dies!" He pushed Sakura onto Sakura causing the two of them to fall to the ground. "Dope!" Sasuke shouted as he watched the passed out Sakura on his chest. Great, just great.

**Behind every man is a real woman. **

A/N: Yeah well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Thanks for all the reviewers!

CherryFlower05


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

Sasuke watched her sleeping form. His eyes followed every one of her movement. Now he could believe what his brother was telling him. Sakura was not your normal maiden. While he treated her injury, he noticed that she was too muscular for a woman. Abs built around her stomach but not too much for it to look abnormal. She still had a woman's body that was for sure.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as realized what he was thinking. He never thought like this. Sasuke should escape while he could. To get out of this cursed web Sakura had tangled him in. He walked out slamming the door behind him.

Sakura opened her eyes. She was awake for some time but she refused to let Sasuke know that. She tried to sit up but felt the pain rush through her entire body. So moving was out of the picture. She lay back down on the bed and remembered how Sasuke was looking at her; eyeing her form.

"**Because we're hot that's why!" **her inner boasted. Sakura rolled her eyes at that comment and then felt the heat on her cheeks and realized that she was blushing. She shouldn't be affected by his stare. He wasn't the first man giving her the 'looks' so why should she blush.

"**Maybe because he's hot and we're attracted to him. Mmm." **Her inner said. "No! Never!" Sakura shouted. Sakura tried to move again being a lot more careful than before. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded her head. Sasuke did a good first aid job. Not as good as her Oba-chan but then again who was has good as the great Tsunade-sama.

"I forgot about the dagger!" Sakura shouted to herself as she ran out of the room and to her normal sleeping quarters upstairs.

_CherryFlower05 _

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. His so called best friend had ordered him to report to him immediately. It had better be a real emergency or else Naruto was a dead man. Sasuke pushed open the door and saw the dope himself seated on his chair asleep.

Furious, Sasuke smacked one right across Naruto's head. "Itai! Teme what was that for?!" Naruto shouted now nursing his new injury. "Hn." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at his friend and then said.

"Anyway….I called you here because I want you to find the midnight rider." Naruto said in a rare serious tone. "Why?" Sasuke asked. What was so great about the midnight rider?

"We need someone like him on our team." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair, "This is the second time he has saved me and I'm sure he'll do it again. I want to thank him and ask him to serve my people. To help me protect them."

"Dope how do we know that this isn't some trick!" Sasuke asked. Naruto bore his sea blue eyes into Sasuke dark pools. "I just know."

_CherryFlower05 _

Sakura leaned against the door and breathed in. You have got to kidding me. Naruto was sending Sasuke to find the midnight rider. Sakura knew Uchihas were known for their pride and they will never do anything to damage it. How would Sasuke react if he did discover the truth about the midnight rider? A life of prison wasn't on Sakura's list of things to do in life.

"Maybe I should stop playing hero for a while." Sakura whispered. She couldn't take the risk of getting found out and by Sasuke himself. The results would be terrible.

"**Or maybe we shouldn't stop. Maybe we should lead him to us and then he'll see how great we are and fall in love with us. Then we'll have babies and live happily ever after!" **her inner said getting hearts in her eyes and picturing a life with Sasuke. Sakura mentally gagged and the gasped when the door flew open in her face. "Oh!"

Jade met onyx.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. Sakura gaped at him and then replied, "How did you know my name? I never told you?"

Sasuke just looked at her and his eyes travelled down to where her injury was and he asked, "How did you really get that cut?" Sakura was surprised by his boldness and tried her best to appear calm, "I told you. A glass cut me."

"Hn." Sasuke said. He turned his back to her and Sakura thought she was home free when he turned his head back, "I know glass wounds and that's not one of them."

"Why are you so concern about me anyway?!" Sakura shouted, "What I do is none of your business!"

They stood looking at each other for a while when the door opened again and blonde spikes pocked out.

"Geez what's with all the noise?" Naruto asked.

"Ouji-sama…" Sakura said. Naruto looked at Sakura and then watched Sasuke leave out of the corner of his eyes. "Sakura-chan….were you and the teme really arguing?" Naruto asked.  
"You could call it that." Sakura said, "Demo he was asking me these questions on how I really got injured although I told him that already and…." She stopped.

"Sakura-chan….would you believe me when I say that the teme admires you. That he has respect for you." Naruto said. Sakura looked at Naruto and then laughed. "Stop jesting Ouji-sama!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm not jesting Sakura-chan." Naruto said. He leaded against the wall and crossed his arms, "He really respects you. You stand up to him and don't take any of his bastard crap. Also there is the fact that you may remind him of his Kaa-chan."

"Kaa-chan?" Sakura asked. "Yeah Uchiha Mikoto. You have the same aura around you that she has. Happy, peaceful, welcoming. You can make anyone happy when you're ready Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"That's enough." Sakura said, "I've heard enough."

"It's the truth Sakura-chan." Naruto said, "The teme looks at you and sees a small picture of what his Kaa-chan use to be. He feels the need to worry about you. That's why he's pressing the subject about the cut."

"What do mean by 'use to be?" Sakura asked. "Mikoto-chan is very sick. None of the medics can help her here. She has become a dim light that it slowly fading away."

"**Oh let's go over there and give our Sasuke-kun a BIG HUG!" **her inner shouted. Sakura paid no attention to her inner. All she could think about was how she could help Sasuke's Kaa-chan.

"_Oba-chan." _

**A woman is always changing her roles. A man will always be the same. **

A/N: Okay so there. Tomorrow is exams sooooo no update until Thursday. I may do one during the weekend but don't get your heart set on it. Um about the dagger….it will be explained in the next chapter. Just needed to make mention of that before other questions came in. Anyway review.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8

"Please Oba-chan." Sakura asked looking at her blonde haired aunt. Tsunade huffed and turned her face as she doused down another cup of sake. "No." Tsunade said firmly. "The risk…"

"The risk is nothing." Sakura said, "Just become the 'Healer's Man' once more. Just to save this woman."

"Sakura….you're asking me to heal a very high class woman." Tsunade said, "Even if I agree….getting to see her, to treat her would be impossible."

"I'll handle that." Sakura said, "Just do it. Save Uchiha Mikoto." She placed her hand over her aunt's one and looked at her with big jade eyes. Tsunade sighed.

"Okay let's say I agree to this." Tsunade placing her hand up to stop Sakura from interrupting her, "Why do you want to do this? You've never met the woman before and last time I checked you were shouting to the heavens that you couldn't stand the Uchihas ever since they saved you and Hinata." Sakura looked at her aunt at then to the picture resting above the fire place. It was a beautiful painting of a family. A beautiful woman with wavy pink locks and glowing sliver eyes. A man stood at her side with his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He had light red locks and emerald eyes. The woman was holding a babe in her arms. The baby had a cap of pink hair and soft child-like jade eyes. This was Sakura's family- her late family.

"I know what it's like to see someone you care about suffering and you can't do anything about it." Sakura whispered.

Tsunade dabbed her cloth under her eyes and said, "I see…well fine. If you can get Mikoto to see me without any problems I'll do it." Sakura smiled and then nodded. She got up dusting her clothes and then said, "Well I better get back to the castle. I promised Hinata I would only be gone for a while." Tsunade waved her hand to her shooing her from the room. "Shizune get me that old healer's outfit and fast!" Tsunade shouted as Sakura walked out of the door.

_CherryFlower05 _

A fiery red haired woman stood in front of the castle with her hands on her hips. She was a fitted black dress and a thick framed glasses rested on her nose. Sakura was now walking back to castle when she felt a hand got in contact with her cheek. Her mouth flew open and she then growled and let her eyes rest on the red haired woman.

"What's your problem?" Sakura hissed out. The woman huffed and then pushed her glasses up. In a high voice she said, "You! How dare you! A tramp like you being _wooed_ by **MY **Sasuke-_**KUN**_!"

The information sink in.

(In Sakura's mind)

"_**I'M BEING WOOED BY WHO???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"…I mean I don't even know why he'd even dance with a pink haired tramp like you anyway." The woman added.

_Bam!_

Sakura walked off huffing with a red facing leaving the red haired woman on the ground out cold and mostly likely with a black eye however she could care less. Just wait till she got her hands on a certain Uchiha.

_CherryFlower05 _

Sasuke was listening to Naruto ramble about ramen and sighed. They were supposed to be talking about some new adviser that was coming to Konoha not ramen! He was just about to make his escape when the door flew open slamming against the wall leaving a dent behind. Everyone in the room jumped.

Sakura was breathing heavily as her eyes scanned the room and she stopped her target. She pointed her finger- and no she didn't care if it was rude to point. He had it coming. - And screamed, "Why in the world are people saying that you're wooing me!"

That made Sasuke fall out of his seat. _"W-what?"_

Sakura took a deep breath in and placed her hand on her hips. "Yes. The entire Konoha thinks that you're '_wooing' _me and you know how it all came…because I danced with you." Sakura laughed lightly before throwing her arms in the air, "So what's next! I'm going to start hearing I'm Itachi-sama's wife-to-be because _he_ asked _me_ to dance **with him**!" She walked over to Sasuke and lifted him easily off the ground. Now Sasuke knew what she used all that muscle she had. "Fix this." Sakura hissed out before she dropped him on his ground.

Naruto laughed as he watched Sasuke on the ground and Sasuke was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Whoa I'm never getting you mad Sakura-chan." Naruto said holding back his belly laughs. Sasuke's eyes rested on Sakura's cheek which had a red handprint on it.

"What happened?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and then touched her cheeks. She growled and clenched her fists. "That red haired tramp slapped me because I took her precious Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a mocking tone.

"Ha! That sounds like Karin." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him flustered and said, "I don't give a damn what her name is. I just hope she stays on the ground where I left her."

"You hit her?" Naruto asked.

"Hit her?" Sakura asked, "Hell no! I punched her in the eye! Calling me a tramp! She needs to look in the mirror once in a while!"

"Ha! I'm liking you more and more Sakura-chan." Naruto said, "Demo….you should really put something on your cheek. It's really red." Sakura nodded as she touched her bruised cheek, "The teme can get it for you!"

And there goes Naruto again with his matchmaking skills.

_CherryFlower05 _

"You didn't have to go and get the ice for me." Sakura hissed out as she removed the ice-pack that was pressed against her cheeks. Sasuke said nothing as he opened the first aid kit and took on a small bandage and pressed it against Sakura's cheek.

"If I don't the damn dope won't stop bothering me." Sasuke said.

"What about our little situation?" Sakura asked, "I rather not have your little fans on my case."

"They can say what they want." Sasuke said, "It's not the truth." Sakura turned her face away from him and sighed. It was now or never.

"Ouji-sama told me about your mother." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke's entire body tense up. She heard something along the line of 'stupid dope' and she sighed. She knew this was going to be hard. "Um…well I want to help."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "How can you help? We've had thousands try and help my mother! None of them have been able to anything! Why do you think you'll make a difference?"

Sakura got up and looked at him drowning her jade eyes into his dark orbs. "I know people. Have you ever heard of the healer's man?"

"Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes and then said, "I'm taking that as a yes. Well I know him and I've already talk to him and he agrees to see her once it's done in private."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smirked. "You'll just have to trust me then."

_CherryFlower05 _

Sakura walked back to her room and saw the dagger she had taken from her last ambush. She removed it from its cloth and took a clear look at it. It was clear silver gleaming in light and engraved with a snake with two golden eyes.

"It has the same stones…." Sakura whispered as she passed her hand over the handle. She then heard a lot of noise coming from outside. She rushed out of her room and saw a large crowd. Sakura spotted Ino and ran towards her.  
"Ino-pig what's going on?" Sakura asked. Ino turned around and said, "It's the new adviser…." Ino whispered. Sakura when on her toes and got a good look at the man who was walking in.

He had pale skin and long black hair. His golden eyes rested on Sasuke who was glaring at him but it wasn't that that which made Sakura's eyes go wide. Resting in his sheath was a sword with the same engraftment as the dagger. Was he the man who was behind all the attacks?

"Okay can I have everyone attention please…" Naruto said. He pulled the new man to his side. "This is our new advisor…."

Naruto was cut off when the man pushed himself in front of him and then he hissed out, "Hello I'm Orochimaru."

Times of trouble are ahead.

_**A man always feels inferior to a woman as she juggles more and more roles without throwing it down. **_

A/N: Yeah I'm back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yeah I'm well aware that Sasuke may have seem a bit OCC. I'm kind of high on coughs so forgive me.


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9

Sakura and Ayama clashed swords and they both melted their eyes into one another. They were sparing for about an hour now and neither girl seemed eager to give in. Sakura swept her leg under Ayama's feet throwing her to the ground. Ayama's sword flew up into the air and landed in Sakura's hands. Ayama eyes were wide for a second and then she laughed.

"Okay you're good. The best I've ever faced yet." Ayama said, "Who taught you?"

Sakura was playing with the sword in her hands then she stopped and whispered, "My father."

"Oh he must have been real good." Ayama said with a smile. Sakura smiled sadly. She had to control her unwanted tears that were building up just below her eyes. "My father taught me as well." Ayama admitted, "My dream was to become head captain like he was."

Sakura's eyes widen for a while and then she whispered, "You were the captain's daughter?" Ayama nodded. "That's a wonderful dream." Sakura told her.

"I know and it looks like that's all it's going to be. Just a dream." Ayama said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The new advisor Orochimaru told Ouji-sama the other day that women shouldn't even be allowed to work as common maids. That their only place should be marriage." Ayama told her. Sakura's eyes opened wide and she shouted, "Nani!"

"I know right." Ayama said, "That Orochimaru is so not here to help us. He's just a problem." Sakura was about to ask another question when a frustrated woman's voice filled the air and came closer to them. Sakura was ready to hide but Ayama told her not to worry.

"It's just Tenten." Ayama assured her.  
Sakura indeed then saw a beautiful young woman with her brown locks up in a bun and a very feisty look edged into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I hate him!" Tenten shouted.

"Hello to you to Tenten." Ayama said as she watched her friend. Tenten seemed to finally noticed Sakura and covered her mouth. "So you're the famous Tenten." Sakura said with a smile, "I've heard a lot about you. Is it true that you have mastered almost every weapon known to man?"

Tenten's face lit up and her smiled became bashful. "Yep that's me. I always hit my mark to." Tenten added. "So I heard." Sakura said laughing.

"So who's got your hair all tangled up today?" Ayama asked leaning against the tree.

"Hyuuga Neji that's who!" Tenten shouted. Ayama burst out laughing after that. It was a belly laugh that kind to make your stomach hurt really bad afterwards.

"_S-s-shut it_!" Tenten shouted. Her face as slightly red and her arms were thrown up in the air as she spoke. "Gomen, gomen demo you always get work up over him." Ayama said.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"Okay listen, listen." Ayama said still holding back her laughter, "Back when Tenten was around fifteen, she met Neji-sama okay she more like threw all the wet laundry on him but that besides the point."

"Doesn't Neji-sama live well else from here." Sakura asked.

"Yeah he does but he visits Konoha a lot on clan businesses and when he first came here he was greeted with wet laundry. Every since then Neji-sama requests that Tenten be his maid while he's here." Ayama said. Sakura giggled as Tenten began to explain why she was furious.

"He told **me** that I should stop **OGLING** at **him**!" Tenten shouted, "Me **ogle** at **that**! Please I was _spacing out_ thinking about all my weapons at home! Everyone knows when I space out the world could come to an end and I won't notice. So I was _spacing out_ **NOT** _**ogling **_at him! He just so happened to be in front of me when I was spacing out!"

Tenten when on and Ayama whispered in Sakura's ears. "She'll ramble for a bit. We're trying to think of a way to get Neji over here to kiss her and shut her up."

"That's such a cliché." Sakura whispered back. "I know." Ayama replied. The two girls giggled some more as they listened to Tenten ramble on.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura found herself outside the vice-captain's office after she was dragged by some crazy maid saying that Sasuke-sama wanted to see her. They didn't seem very happy to give her the message but Sakura was sure that they didn't want to risk getting their precious Sasuke-kun mad at them. She knocked on the door and watched as it slowly opened in her face.

"Itai!" Sakura shouted rubbing her nose. "Hn." Sasuke said.

"Well at least say sorry!" Sakura shouted as she walked into the room, "Why did you want to see me anyway."

"My Otou-sama is out of the country today." Sasuke said as he leaned against his desk. "Mmm and what does that have to do with me?" Sakura asked. "Can your friend see my Kaa-chan today?" Sasuke said. He wasn't looking at her when he said that and it made Sakura asked herself if he was embarrassed. "Oh you mean that friend." Sakura said, "So you trust me then?" "Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Alright you'll have to pick him up at Oba-chan's." Sakura said clasping her hands today. Sasuke just nodded as Sakura wrote down where her aunt lived. She handed it to him and then walked out of the room to go and get everything ready.

_CherryFlower05_

Tsunade was obviously not surprised when her niece came home and told her that everything was ready for her to see Uchiha Mikoto. She was proud of Sakura's choice to help save this woman and the lengths she when to do it. Sakura's fate just seemed to be wrapped around helping people. Tsunade got dressed quickly and then waited for the fancy carriage with the Uchiha family symbol painted on it to show up.

Sasuke was the one who was driving and Sakura was asked to come along by her aunt to explain the situation with Mikoto. Sakura was forced to sit up front with Sasuke because of all the stuff her aunt had to carry with her and it was beyond Sakura how Tsunade hid that large chest of hers under all that clothing.

"Who owns the house?" Sasuke asked. Was he really trying to make conversation with Sakura?

"My Uncle Nawaki. He's my Oba-chan's otouto demo he lives with his family a bit further out in the countryside. The house is under his name but Oba-chan lives there with Hinata, Shizune and myself."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. The rest of the trip was very quiet after that.

Sakura couldn't help but gape at the mansion when they came closer. The beautiful garden with a pond greeted them along with several servants.

"Konban wa Sasuke-sama." They greeted. Sasuke just nodded as he reached out to grab Tsunade's bags. The entire things weighted him down and he heard Sakura stiffening giggles behind him. A small hand reached out and grabbed one of the large bags and Tsunade grabbed one herself and walked off as if there was nothing inside of it. Sasuke struggled with the one bag they left him with.

They got inside and Sasuke immediately showed Tsunade his mother. Tsunade entered the dark room and left Sakura and Sasuke alone. For a while, Tsunade called on Sakura a lot and soon she was stuck in Mikoto's room helping her aunt. Sasuke with all his nerves was in the living room waiting. Sakura joined him after about an hour.

Sakura entered the living room and Sasuke looked up and his eyes asked how his mother was.

"She's going to be fine." Sakura said, "The Healer's Man already figured out what's wrong with her and is making a herbal tea for her to drink."

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke whispered.

"An old illness like back in your grandparents' kind of time." Sakura replied. She watched how tense Sasuke's body was and sighed. She was going to hate herself later for this. Sasuke felt a small warm hand placed on his own. He looked up and saw Sakura looking at him with a friendly smile but a worried look in her eyes.

"Stop that. Your mother is going to be fine. You'll see." She gave his hand a small squeeze before Sasuke asked her. "Why are you doing this?"

Sakura cleared her throat when she heard this and then smiled. "Why am I doing this?" Sakura asked. She make a noise deep in her throat and then said, "Maybe because no one should have to lose their family when they're completely unprepared for it. Yes it happens and there's nothing we can do about it but…if we can stop it why shouldn't we…."

Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes grow sad and almost glassy. He then remembered her saying that she lived with her aunt so what happened to her parents. Sasuke put two and two together.

"You lost your parents." He whispered. "You're very smart Sasuke." Sasuke breathed out, "I lost them because someone took them away from me."

"They were murdered." Sasuke said. Sakura just nodded. "Do you know who did it?" Sasuke asked. He didn't know why he was asking all these questions but maybe he thought that if the person was still out there he could kill him just to return the favor Sakura was doing for him.

"No he was neverseen or heard of again after he set my parents house on fire and ran like a coward." Sakura hissed out. Tsunade walked into the living room and called Sakura using her fingers. She whispered something in her ears and Sakura nodded. Sakura turned her body towards Sasuke and she had a big smile on her face, "Your mother is awake." She said.

Those words were like life itself for Sasuke. After all this time his mother was finally waking up from her terrible illness. He walked out of the living room and headed towards his mother's.

Mikoto was still in bed when he entered the room but she was awake and leaning against the bed frame. She had a smile on her face when she saw her son but her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"Sasu-chan…." Mikoto greeted hoarsely. Sasuke walked over to his mother and touched her cheeks. She placed her hand over his own and smiled bigger. The door opened and Sakura walked in with a tray filled with some food for Mikoto.

"Oh what a beautiful young lady." Mikoto said on seeing Sakura, "What's your name?" Sasuke almost wanted to laugh when he heard his mother. She was always the type to make friends as they came. Sakura rested the tray on the side table as she poured some tea into the cup.

"Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto's eyes when wide and then she whispered, "Haruno? Are you Hana's and Shun's daughter?" Sakura could have dropped that tea right then and there when she heard her parents' names. She managed to hand Mikoto the tea and asked, "You knew my parents?"

"Knew them? I was best friends with your mother." Mikoto said excitedly, "Oh I remember when I first met you when you were a baby." She clasped her hands together and her eyes filled with new life, "You tried to eat Sasu-chan's fingers back then."

Both Sakura's and Sasuke's face turned beet red.

"Demo….you two were just babies. Sasuke was two and little curious because he has never seen a baby before. So when all of us had our backs turn, he crawls off and pokes his head into the cradle and you grabbed his fingers and pushed them in your little mouth." Mikoto laughed after she said that, "I remember how Sasuke started to scream up a storm when you did that and when he pulled his hand away you broke loose crying." She shook her head not realizing how embarrassing the things she was saying were.

"You have to come over and spend some time with us." Mikoto said drifting away from story time. Her eyes then became serious as she asked, "Did they ever get that monster that killed Shun and Hana?" Sakura shook her head. Mikoto bit her lip and faced forward, "I hope one day he pays for his sins. Hana and Shun never did anything that deserved them the fate of death."

Sakura nodded and then explained to Mikoto that she would have to drink this tea for a while until she was completely better. She nodded and listened carefully to all of Sakura's orders and then everyone left the room to allow her to rest.

"I can't believe we met before all of this." Sakura said as soon as they were out of the room.

"Gomen about my Kaa-chan she's like that a lot." Sasuke said.

Sakura just smiled, "Well that means she must be feeling a lot better if she's acting like her old self."

"It's late we should get back to the castle." Sasuke said as he walked outside. Tsunade was already in the carriage and refused any payment that Sasuke was offering her. The healer man's saw the ill and healed them out of the kindness in his heart not to be paid and get rich.

They dropped Tsunade off at her own home and headed back to the castle.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke offered to walk her to her room when they got back. They were now in front of her door and she was telling him goodnight and thanking him for walking her here.

"Well see you when I see you I guess." Sakura said. She opened her door and then her eyes when wide. Her sword- the one she was using for training as well as the midnight rider- was resting on her bed and she just had to open the door all the way with Sasuke right behind her.

"Is that a sword?"She heard Sasuke ask her. Sakura was sweating buckets now. Why did she had to be so smart and leave the sword where people would see it. She turned around and said, "Yes it is! It's my family's heirloom! I never go anywhere without!" Sakura rushed to her bed and picked up the sword in her arms. Sasuke watched the sword and couldn't help but think that he had seen it somewhere before.

"Family heirloom?" Sasuke asked.

"Um….yeah it belonged to my father. It's the only thing I have left of him." Sakura said. She wasn't lying completely. The sword did belong to her father once upon a time. Sasuke took the sword from her hands and Sakura was afraid that if she protested against it the situation would only be turned worse. Sasuke looked at the sword carefully. If he was right, this sword was used very often and very recently.

"You used this sword." Sasuke said. Sakura could have dropped dead right then and there.

"Yo Sakura…." Itachi said as he walked towards her room and seemed surprised to see his little brother inside the room as well.

"Itachi-sama what is it?" Sakura said pushing herself in front of Sasuke to hide the sword from Itachi. It was bad enough that he knew she could fight now add sword fighting to that it won't be long before he puts two and two together.

"Um I heard you met Kaa-chan and well she sent a maid over here to say that she wanted you over for breakfast tomorrow." Itachi said.

Mikoto was Sakura's personal hero right now. "Okay that's great! Well I better get ready for bed if I want to make that breakfast on time." She pushed Sasuke out of the room and grabbed the sword and hid it behind her back before slamming the door in both Uchiha brothers' faces.

"Well that was new." Itachi said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

_**A woman can multitask. She can do more than one thing at once. A man can't do that.**_

A/N: That is very true okay. I learnt that in Social Studies class when we were talking about the roles of women and how they have changed. That may have had something to do with the creation of this story. Anyway I'm very sad on how the reviews have dropped. In chapter 7 I had 11 reviews but the last chapter I got 6. I am very happy that those reviewers came and shared their thoughts with me. I thank you for taking your time to do that but where are the rest of you guys! Anyway please review! I hope to see more faces this time around please!

CherryFlower05


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

Sakura smiled as she played with the food on her plate. Breakfast with the Uchiha family was really tense especially what happened yesterday between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was obviously avoiding Sasuke and giving all her attention to Mikoto who was feeling a lot better now. Throughout the breakfast Sakura was forced to sit opposite of Sasuke and she could feel his eyes burning into her skin as she ate. She was just counting the seconds when she could run out of the room and just hideaway for the rest of her life.

Uchiha Fugaku was very quiet during the meal and only spoke when he greeted Sakura and it was a grunt. Now she knew where both Sasuke and Itachi got their habits from. That 'grunt' resulted in Mikoto sinking her foot into her husband's foot making him say hello.

A few minutes later after of plating with her food Sakura got up and made her escape from breakfast claiming that she wanted some fresh air. She walked towards the pond and there she dipped her hand in the small pond and almost fell in when she saw Sasuke's reflection in it. She turned around immediately but saw no one.

"Great now I'm seeing him wherever I go." Sakura whispered. **"I think that's hot!" **her inner said. "Of course you'd say something like that." Sakura replied to her inner. The inner Sakura huffed and then disappeared in Sakura's mind. Sakura got up and then bumped into someone's chest.

"This has to stop." Sakura mumbled into the person's chest.

"Hn." The person said. Sakura looked up and saw Itachi looking down at her. "Hi." Sakura said. Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her off somewhere. Sakura shouted at him the entire way and questioned his actions as Itachi pulled her towards a breathtaking garden.

"Oh my…." Sakura said looking around.

"What are you exactly?" Itachi asked looking at Sakura.

"Nani?" Sakura asked. "You can fight, you're obviously very athletic and you poke your nose where it doesn't belong." Itachi said.

"How can you say that?" Sakura said, "Maybe I'm just a normal woman looking for change. I fight so I won't have to depend on a man. I'm athletic because I fighy and I don't poke my nose where it doesn't belong. I try 's a big different and you shouldn't even be talking. A big captain like you encouraging women to fight. Training them as well." Sakura linked her fingers together and then added, "You know that you're in no place to question me."

"I'm not questioning you." Itachi said, "I'm just curious." Sakura arched her eyebrow at him and repeated, "Curious?"

"You're unlike any other women in this world Sakura." Itachi said, "You're a puzzle we have yet to solve. You interest us especially my baka otouto. Not only have you made me curious about you but now Sasuke is curious about you."

"Oh great what are you two expecting to fine about little old me?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes.

"Well me nothing much." Itachi said chuckling, "Demo….my baka otouto…a woman to love, a wife and maybe a kid."

If Sakura had been drinking anything at that moment, it would be bathing Itachi by now. "_W-w-w-w-w-w-what_?" Sakura asked. Her face was beet red and would out roses to shame.

"You haven't realized it yet but you made my foolish brother fall in love with you." Itachi said, "So it will be only a matter of time before everything comes out into the opening because in this family there are no secrets." Itachi then left leaving the shocked Sakura alone in the garden.

_CherryFlower05_

"Arigatou Mikoto-_chan _…" Sakura paused while she watched Mikoto give her a thumbs up. The poor woman insisted that Sakura must call her Mikoto-chan. "Breakfast was wonderful."

"I'm very happy that you enjoyed it." Mikoto said, "However I am very disappointed in my boys for leaving you behind. One of them should have least remained back for while to take you back to the castle."

Sakura put up her hands in defense and laughed awkwardly, "No it's fine. Today is a great day for a walk so I don't mind at all." Sakura replied. "Well if you're sure…" Mikoto said. Sakura nodded and then she waved goodbye to the woman and started on her way.

Sakura had just taken her first few steps passing the corner of the Uchiha mansion when a carriage showed up behind her.

"Get on." The gruff voice said.

"No thank you. I rather walk." Sakura hissed out.

"Stop being so stubborn." The gruff voice replied. Sakura swung her head around and said, "Well I'll stop when you do Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura huffed before continuing her walk. "Just get on Sakura." Sasuke repeated.

"No thank you." Sakura said.

"Sakura."

"No."

Sasuke brought the carriage to a stop and got off. Sakura quickened her pace when she found herself being picked up and thrown across someone's shoulder. Her small hands formed into little fists as she started to bang them into Sasuke's back.

"Kuso Uchiha put me down." Sakura growled out. Sasuke paid no attention to her and brought her to the carriage against her will.

"Tsk." Sakura said as she was placed down in the carriage, "I don't see why you're being nice all of sudden."

"I want the truth." Sasuke said, "What are you doing with a sword?"

Sakura glared at him and hissed out, "I told you already! It is a family heirloom that belonged to my father! Why can't you just believe that?!"

"Don't lie!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura banged her hands against the carriage walls and shouted, "Let me out of here! Stop this carriage!"

Sasuke grabbed her hands before she could slam open the doors. She pushed him away and slammed her body against the carriage door and it flew open. Sakura's body flew open of the carriage and rolled down a hill.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. The carriage came to a stop and Sasuke raced out. He was there just in time to see Sakura pulling herself out of the river. She walked over to him with a glare in her jade eyes.

_Slap!_

"Stay away from me!" Sakura shouted, "You, you all you do is try and get me killed!" She then began to walk away leaving Sasuke behind. Sakura stopped halfway in her stride and then turned around pointing her finger at Sasuke, "And you what maybe it's best if I just leave the castle! Just stay away from you!"

And then she was gone.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura stuffed her clothes into her bag as quickly as she could. She left a small note for Hinata saying that she would be at her aunt's until later. Her entire body was still wet and the water droplets was dripping down her face. She reached out for her sword and then her eyes became glassy.

Sakura passed her finger over its sheath as she whispered, "You cause so much trouble for a non-living thing." She pushed it into her bag and then picked everything it up. She wasn't going to miss she was sure of that. Naruto only invited her because of Hinata, Ayama had Itachi and Tenten to spar with and Sasuke….

She shook her head. Sakura didn't need to think of him. She zipped her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She walked towards her door about to open it when it flew open herself. Sakura found herself back up against the wall with two strong arms caging her on either side. Her bag fell to the ground with a thud and Sakura glared at the person in front of her.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted.

"No." Sasuke growled out.

"And why the hell not!" Sakura shouted, "You want me to stay here and get integrated by you! Who do you think I am?!"

"…."

She slammed her hands into his chest. "What the hell am I staying here for?" She whispered, "Not for Naruto…he has Hinata." She cased her eyes downwards, "Not for the friends I have here. They will survive without me."

She felt someone pulled her chin up making her look into their endless pools. "Stay." He whispered. "For who?" Sakura asked. "Me."

Her eyes when wide, her inner fainted. She chuckled as she remembered what Itachi told her earlier.

"_You made my foolish brother fall in love with you." _

They were just inches apart. Eyes already melted into each other.

"**Just kiss him already! He's right there!" **Sakura's inner shouted.

Sakura couldn't think after that because Sasuke's lips found itself on hers and her eyes were wide opened in surprise. It was addicting and made her weak in the knees. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss and the last thing that was now her mind was the fact that Sasuke was hunting down the 'midnight rider.' For now she was enjoying herself.

A/N: OMG! Thank you for all the nice reviews. I hope they keep up. Yeah so I finally made them kissed. Ha, ha well Sakura just got herself in a lot of trouble now. REVIEW!

Okay so crazy me keeps forgetting to put up the age. My bad.

Sakura: 19

Sasuke: 21

Itachi: 26

Hinata: 20

Ayama: 23

Naruto: 23

Tenten: 21

Neji: 22

Okay I think that's everyone. Kakashi's age is not that important but if you really want to know he's around 32.

CherryFlower05


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

Sakura ducked for cover when Ayama shouted that Sasuke was in the training field. She was up in a tree within seconds and swung her legs to one of the branch. Ayama looked at her and asked.

"I don't see why you can't tell him that you can fight." Ayama said, "He could train you? And maybe he would be less protective of you."

Sakura snorted as she landed on the ground, "I'll admit that to Sasuke when you admit that you're in love with Itachi." Ayama's face turned red and she huffed. Sakura laughed and then she heard Itachi's voice.

"Kuso we better get out of here." Sakura whispered. Ayama nodded and headed off to do some dusting while Sakura when on the hunt for Hinata.

Sakura honestly couldn't remember the last time she spent some alone time with Hinata. Since they came to castle, Sakura was at Sasuke's throat and Hinata was spending all her time with Naruto. The two girls needed some ladies' time and it was going to happen now.

Sakura opened the door and Hinata flew at her. Sakura gasped shocked when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes and when she stuttered out.

"My Otou-sama is here."

All hell froze over.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata and spoke softly to her. Hinata feared her father. Heck the man ordered that she was to be executed because she was unsuitable to be an heiress. If Sakura had not found Hinata when she did all those years ago Hinata would be dead. Hyuuga Hiashi was a hard man to please and from what Sakura knew Hanabi, Hinata's imouto was being worked to the bone in becoming the perfect heiress. If Hiashi found out that Hinata was not dead well things were not going to end well.

"What if he finds out Neji-itoko-san never killed me!" Hinata asked, "He'll punish Neji and…"

"Neji?" Sakura asked, "Was that the name of the cousin who chose not to kill you."

"Hai." Hinata said, "He's here in the castle right now."

"I know." Sakura said, "I heard Ayama mention him. Tenten is supposed to be in love with him demo I never met him personally."

"Neji-itoko-san is a good person it's just the responsibilities he's force to do make him come off like he's the villain." Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry your father is not going to touch you." Sakura said, "I'll punch him in his face if he's tries anything."

"We'll have to cancel our plans." Hinata whispered.

"That's fine. Your life is more important that some shopping spree." Sakura replied with a smile. The two girls then decided that they were going to update each other on what was going on for the past week that they missed. They laughed and had fun forgetting all about the pain that was once there.

_CherryFlower05_

Naruto looked at the brown haired girl with lavender eyes and sighed. The council wanted him to consider marring this little girl. She was like eight years younger than him and the council was only pressing it because she came from the Hyuuga family.

"Gomen." Naruto said placing his hand up, "Demo….I decline."

Hiashi's eyes were wide. He wasn't expecting the prince to decline the proposal. This was his daughter's last chance of making a good name for her family and it was just thrown back in their faces like it was nothing.

"Ouji-sama please reconsider your decision." Hiashi said.

"No my choice is final." Naruto said. He dismissed them and asked for this situation never to be brought up again. Hiashi left furious while Hanabi kept silent. Secretly she was happy she didn't have to marry the loud mouth prince. Hiashi met Neji outside and said.

"He dismissed us."

"Hiashi-sama we'll just have to respect his choice." Neji said, "You know just as well as I that we can't change the prince's decision." Hiashi said nothing as he walked down the halls. He was only thinking of was the time he wasted coming down here to see Naruto.

_CherryFlower05_

"I'm glad that he didn't make a scene." Naruto said as he leaned back in the throne, "That would have been a problem." His sea blue eyes looked at his friend at his side and then said, "Did you notice that she had the same eyes as Hinata-chan?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto growled and mumbled something about Sasuke being a bastard. He then got a small light bulb above his head and a huge grin spread out on his face.

"Ne teme is it true that you and Sakura-chan…" he paused and brought two of his fingers against each other, "Are together?" Sasuke just smirked and Naruto laughed out loud. He snapped his finger causing him to fall off the throne.

"Dope." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his finger at Sasuke. "Whatever. But I was right…you like Sakura-chan." He began to do a little dance resulting him falling flat on his butt thanks to Sasuke sticking his foot out when Naruto passed by him.

"You damn bastard what the heck was that for?" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Speak a language I understand teme!" Naruto shouted for the whole castle to hear.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura looked up from her book and at Hinata. "What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I could I swore I just heard…"Sakura said but then she stopped. She had to be hearing things. That boy's mouth wasn't that big. "Um never mind. Let's go back reading."

Hinata nodded.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura was now walking towards Sasuke's office. She hadn't seen him all day and she was feeling like she needed to harass him. She was halfway there when she bumped into Orochimaru. His gold eyes rested on her and he hissed out.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke's sweetheart."

Sakura held back her surprised gasp and just looked at Orochimaru. He grabbed her chin as if he was examining her. "It would be a pity if anything happened to a flower like you." His nails sunk its way into her chin and that was when she had had enough.

Sakura wacked his hand away and laughed awkwardly. "You know Sasuke?" she managed to asked.

"Oh yes we go way back." Orochimaru said, "Don't tell me he never mentioned me. I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Well I should be going." Sakura said. Orochimaru gave her a sick feeling in her stomach and her mind screamed that she should run far away from him. She moved pass him brushing her shoulder against his own by accident. Orochimaru reached out to grab her wrist and Sakura was ready to fight if she had to when another hand came in-between them.

"Orochimaru." A deep husky voice hissed out. Sakura swung her head to the side and gasped.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He looked at Sakura and noticed the nail marks under her chin. He grabbed her chin and asked her, "What happened this time?"

"It's nothing." Sakura said. She moved her eyes slightly towards Orochimaru telling Sasuke his answer. He passed his finger gently over her chin and then he rested his eyes on Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun how nice to see you again." Orochimaru said, "I was getting to know your little flower over here. You certainly know how to choose them." The look he gave Sakura while he was saying that sent shivers up and down her spine. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of Orochimaru's view and saying nothing.

"Oh I see you're still angry with me." Orochimaru said. He them allowed a smirk to spread across his lips. "Well I suppose I'll see you and your flower around." With that said, Orochimaru disappeared.

"It was him right." Sasuke said as he dabbed some medicine on Sakura's chin. "Hai. He kind of appeared out of nowhere." Sakura admitted.

"That's how Orochimaru is." Sasuke said, "He's like a damn sneaky snake."

"That I can believe." Sakura said laughing. She then stopped and looked at Sasuke, "He said that he knew you." She whispered

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Is it true?" Sakura asked.

"I met him before and I regretted it." Sasuke said. He faced Sakura and his voice told her that he meant what he was going to say next, "Stay away from him."

Sakura said nothing and then Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulder and said, "Promise me that you'll stay away from him."

Sakura looked at him. His eyes said that he was very serious however she knew deep down in her heart that Orochimaru was the person behind the prince's assassinations. She made a choice.

"I'll stay away from him." Sakura said.

"Good." Sasuke said.

However in her mind Sakura told herself, "I'll stay away from him but the midnight rider won't."

_**Women are stubborn and men failed to see that. So when they start a goal they don't stop until they reach it.**_

A/N: Yeah I finished another chapter. So I hope you like it. Review! By the way I have a new story SasuSaku story out called Fallen Angel. Check it out if you have the time please.

CherryFlower05


	12. Chapter 12

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12

Sakura ran her fingers over the scroll she was looking at. She was trying to find any information on Orochimaru but all she found was dead ends and Sasuke's consistent popping out of nowhere when she was looking for information wasn't really helping with her situation. She needed to find proof against Orochimaru and she really couldn't use the dagger because that would mean putting women's independent in danger.

Sakura heard a small knock on her window which was really strange since she was a good few feet from the ground. She almost screamed when she saw a head full of spikes but then she relaxed when she realized it was Sasuke. She walked over to her window and pushed it open.

"Have you ever heard of a door?" Sakura asked. She watched Sasuke leaning against the tree truck with a proud smirk on his face. He got up and walked towards her acting as if all this was normal for him and reached out his hand to her.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Sakura said, "There's no where you're getting me out there." Okay so she was lying a bit. Sneaking out of her room by climbing the tree was on the top of her lists of things to do but she couldn't let Sasuke know that. Sasuke snorted and grabbed her wrist making her scream as she was pulled out of her room and into Sasuke's arms. Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck as she stood on the branch.

"Planning to move?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head indicating a no. Sasuke sighed and picked her up bridal style before jumping down the branch.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura asked as they landed safely on the ground.

Here she was in her nightgown with the guy she liked being carried off to who knows where. Sasuke just continued to walk until they reached a horse.

"Okay seriously where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as he mouthed her on the horse. Sasuke turned his head to her as he got on the horse, "You're annoying." He said and Sakura just growled at him. The horse took off and Sakura was completely unprepared for it. Her head made contact with Sasuke's back and she was forced to hastily wrap her arms around his waist and hold on for her life. Sakura loved going fast when she was riding. The wind in her air while it cut her cheeks and filled her lungs was an amazing feeling but when she wasn't the rider…well let's just say she could feel dinner coming back up.

Sakura had kept her eyes closed the entire time. She just knew when they had stopped because the wind stopped cutting her cheeks. She opened her eyes and gaped.

They were in a garden. A garden filled with plants of all shapes and sizes. A little heaven on earth. She jumped off the horse not even waiting for Sasuke to help her and raced into the fields. The sweet scents filled her lungs making her high with new found excitement. Her jade eyes grew wide and glowed with new life that Sakura lost after her parents died. That little child deep within her heart sneaked its way up and took full control over Sakura making her feel emotions she forgot existed.

Sasuke was behind her without her realizing it and pure insist controlled her when she felt his arms around her waist. She grabbed the arms and got ready to flip this person to the ground.

"**Matte you can't flip Sasuke-kun!" **her inner warmed her and just in time to. Sakura had to quickly intertwine her fingers with Sasuke's and lean back against his chest with all her nerves going wild all over her body.

"You're tense again." Sasuke whispered. His deep voice did something to her heart. She felt that old feeling of loved and want come back. Sakura could tell from his voice alone that Sasuke really cared about her and her well being.

"I can't help it." She whispered, "I'm not use to trusting strangers."

"Hn." Sasuke said. He rested his chin on top on her head and Sakura asked, "So how did you find this garden?"

"It belongs to my family." Sasuke replied. Sakura was ready to drop down now. "_I-i-i-i-i-it belonged to you f-f-f-family_." She stuttered out.

It was common knowledge that the Uchiha family was very secretive. They only shared information with people they really trusted and for Sasuke to show her his family's garden well it made her heart swell.

Sakura felt loved and trusted and needed and so much other things but then the guilt sunk in. Yes she had shared so much of her life with Sasuke except for the other half which he may find out on his own considering he was told to track down the 'midnight rider.' The guilt swelled up in her stomach like a huge watermelon and she felt sick.

"Sakura…" Sasuke asked seeing that she had thrown her eyes downwards and said nothing for a while.

"Um yeah…what is it?" Sakura asked. She didn't look at him. She was scared that if she did the guilt would come out and grab her and the words that needed to remain a secret would spill out. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her along with a smirk on his lips, "Come on."

_CherryFlower05_

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards a large cherry blossom tree and Sakura fell to her knees. The entire area surrounding the tree was covered in a pink blanket. Sasuke found it amusing how Sakura could act like a child when she was ready.

"Bowing down to the tree Sakura?" Sasuke asked in his amused voice. Sakura smirked and then she turned around when Sasuke wasn't expecting her at all and grabbed his wrist. "Hai and you should join me!" Sakura shouted as she pulled him in the pink blanket.

Sakura covered her hands over her mouth to stop her giggles when she saw Sasuke. He had cherry blossom petals covering his hair and it almost looked like Sasuke had pink hair instead of the black raven locks he really had.

Sasuke catch Sakura in her giggle fest and jumped at her. Sakura broke out laughing as the two of them crashed onto the soft grass throwing up the cherry blossom petals as they when down.

Sakura was lying down on the grass with Sasuke leaning against the tree. His hands were playing in her pink locks and removing any petals that had gotten themselves tangled in her hair.

Sakura got up when he stopped playing with her hair and saw that he had closed his eyes as if he was asleep but Sakura knew better.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"Hn…" she heard. Sakura didn't stop the grin that spread on her face when she heard his famous grunt. She leaned in closer and pressed her cool lips against his own. Now she knew Sasuke was awake because his hand sneaked behind her neck pulling her closer and she felt his lips move to return her kiss.

Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke could be romantic?

_CherryFlower05_

They woke up covered in their own pink blanket of cherry blossoms. Sakura was the first person up thanks to her growling stomach and the want to cause some trouble. She spotted the horse they came with in front of them with a water bottle tucked in one of the pockets in the saddle. As quietly and as quickly as she could, she untangled herself from Sasuke's arms and grabbed the water bottle. She shook it to hear the liquid inside and smiled.

_Splash!_

Sasuke's eyes flew open and rested on a certain pink haired woman. A wicked smirk appeared on his lips and Sakura threw the bottle in the air and broke out into a run with Sasuke on her tail.

Mmm I wonder if she'll outrun him.

A/N: I decided to just have a chapter with just SasuSaku alone. I don't know how you're going to like it but anyway Sakura's nightgown is on my profile. Check it out if you want. Review!

CherryFlower05


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 13

Sasuke watched Sakura from a distance. She was busy reading some scrolls she had taken out from the castle's library. Sasuke noticed that she sure spent a lot of time there as if she was looking for something. Sasuke hated to admit it but he felt like Sakura was keeping something from him. Every time he tries to get closer to her by showing how much he trusts her she becomes sad acting like she doesn't deserve his trust, his love and maybe even him. Added to that when he asked her what she was exactly doing in the library so much times she becomes jumpy and starts blurted out things like she lost it.

However….however Sasuke still cares for her. Those little things don't stop him from thinking about her during the day and hearing her voice echoing in his mind. She has trapped him and maybe even fall in love her.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spots Karin. She was hidden behind some tree not too far from Sakura and something was glimmering in her hands. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realized it was a knife. Karin moved quietly towards Sakura who was engrossed in her reading not seeing Karin or at least that what it seemed.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura could clearly see Karin sneaking up behind her with the knife. She was just waiting for the last moment to deal with that little annoying red hair. She had already become to roll back up one of the scroll that has two wooden bottoms to act as a weapon to stop the knife. Karin when for the kill and everything thing else happened so quickly that Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Seconds later Karin was on the ground out cold and Sakura was looking at the knife in her hands.

The knife was the same like the dagger. So Sakura knew that Orochimaru was behind it. The question was why. This wasn't the first time since Orochimaru came into the castle that she was attacked. On several occasions she found that her food was poisoned and there was the time when Orochimaru first hand man Kabuto attacked her when she sleeping. Why was Orochimaru attacking her?

Finally Sakura looked up and everything happened slowly. The dagger feel to the ground with a sinking thud and her jade eyes were wide with shock.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said

_CherryFlower05_

As Sasuke and Sakura bathed themselves shock over what had happen eyes watched them. The man let a smirk spread across his lips and chuckled.

"So Hana and Shun did fine a way to protect their daughter…" the man said, "Too bad it won't do her any good."

He walked away leaving the shocked couple behind.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura who refused to move from her spot. She couldn't yet she wanted to.

"Sakura…what the….what the hell was that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled awkwardly and pointed to Karin on the ground, "That was Karin attacking me." Sasuke gave her a look that told her 'you know that's not what I'm talking about and I really don't give a damn about Karin right now.'

"Oh you meant the other thing." Sakura said, "Well that would be me defending myself. You know kicks, a few punches and hitting of a pressure point. The works."

"Sakura you are in pubic if anyone else saw you…" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him confused and then said, "Wait you're angry because I fought in public and not because I didn't tell you that I can fight." "No I'm angry about that to but…." Sasuke said, "But you come first. Secrets and whatever comes after."

Sakura gasped and blushed. "I come first." Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at her and then turned his face as if he was hiding something. Sakura walked closer to him and saw the redness on his cheeks and laughed, "Oh you're blushing!" Sakura shouted.

"_S-s-s-s-shut up!"_ Sasuke shouted. "Oh that's so cute." Sakura said. "We're talking about you here Sakura." Sasuke hissed out. "Right." Sakura said as she pushed her fingers against each other, "Well as we're talking out some secrets here I should add that I also sword fight." "What?" Sasuke asked, "Care to explain to me why you never mentioned all this before?" "Do you have lot of time on your hand?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke said.

_CherryFlower05_

"And that's everything!" Sakura said. Well not exactly. She didn't tell him that she was the 'Midnight Rider.' She had a feeling that she would need the mask again and soon to spy on Orochimaru. Added to that she didn't mention the fact that there are others like her. Let's not bring them into her mess as well.

"You're father taught you." Sasuke said.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Before he died." Sasuke added.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"And you only realized a few years ago that it may be because their killer may be out to kill you." He finished.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura answered.

Sasuke got up and shoved his hands in his pocket and said, "There's no way I'm letting that bastard hurt what's mine." It took Sakura just a few seconds to process what Sasuke said and that gave him just enough time to make it down the hill.

"Uchiha Sasuke how dare you put ownership on me!" Sasuke barked out, "I'm an independent wo….well fighting to be an independent woman and I refused to be claimed like some type of prize!" She raced after her lover and poked him in the back making him turn around.

"And what exactly do you expect to do about it Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed hotly when she heard her name but still managed to flip Sasuke to the ground with her straddling him by the waist. "Ha!" Sakura shouted but no sooner after she was thrown on her back and a certain Uchiha was hovering over her. "Your reaction is slow." Sasuke said. "Not my fault you're faster than me." Sakura grumbled. "Hn." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Sakura said, "I mean for keeping all this from you. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how and__" "You ramble too much." Sasuke said before he kissed her. Sakura smiled and she just enjoyed the kiss until…..

"Hey teme don't take Sakura-chan in the middle of the garden!" Naruto shouted, "Do it behind closed doors and make sure you name one of the kids after me too!" Naruto turned around when he felt someone tug on his arm. "Oh hey Hinata-chan! Can you believe those two?" Hinata wasn't even listening at the moment because she was fearing for Naruto's life. "Um Naruto-kun we should go now." Hinata said softly pulling on his arm. "Huh why Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed and the turned him around to where he saw the deadly aura coming from his best friend and his lover. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes flashed red and shivered and he swore he saw Sakura cracking knuckles. "Because someone has a killing intent on you." Hinata said.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and raced down the hall, "We got to get out of here! I'm too handsome to die!"

Oh poor Naruto! Well that will teach him to keep his smart comments to himself.

A/N: I figured Sasuke needed some more hints towards Sakura's huge big secret. Also I have been avoiding the NaruHina in this story so I decided to bring some back. However SasuSaku rules the chapter. Well that's all. Oh wait I finally reached over **100 reviews**! That's a first for me so a **huge thank you** to **all my reviewers**! Only you could make this joy so keep it coming! Review!

CherryFlower05


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 14

Sakura screamed as she tried to block another one of Sasuke's attacks and ended up flat on the ground.

"You're still too slow." Sasuke said giving her his hand. He then pulled back when he saw a mischievous look in her jade eyes. "Sakura…" Sasuke said. Sakura managed to do a crab back followed by a back flip. She grabbed the sword she had embedded in the ground and pointed it at Sasuke.

Sasuke kicked the sword easily out of Sakura's hand and she watched as it flew into one of the trees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She growled and raced at him. She threw a punch which he avoided and then swung her feet under his making him jump to avoid himself from being thrown to the ground. Sakura managed to knock the katana out of Sasuke's hands and smirked. It was hand to hand action now.

After finding out that Sakura was obviously not like other girls, he decided to see what she could really do. He found out that she was very good at hand to hand combat. He had bruises all over him as proof. As for her sword fighting….it needed some work. She was a little slow in her action. Sasuke then decided that he was going to train her.

Sasuke barely avoided one of Sakura's bone breaking punches. She was getting faster and he knew it won't be long before he was sent flying through the trees.

"I guess I'll have to use that." Sasuke thought. He jumped back a few feet and Sakura wondered what he was up to. Sasuke lifted his head and Sakura gasped. His eyes were glowing red.

"Sharingan." Sakura whispered. Boy she was in for a workout now.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura was lying on the grass with her chest moving up and down as she tried to control her breathing. She heard footsteps and saw Sasuke coming back with her sword which she ordered him to get back for her. Sasuke was about to hand it to her when he sensed someone coming towards them. He pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her fully on her lips. Sakura's eyes were wide open when Sasuke did that but then her ears picked up on the footsteps. Sasuke fingers undid Sakura's ponytail letting her hair fall to her waist.

Someone cleared their throat and the couple broke away. Sakura put on a dazed look but she didn't really have to act it out to much. Sasuke's kisses always made her weak in the knees and make her brain stop functioning for a few seconds.

Kabuto was standing in front of them and he pushed up his glasses when he saw Sasuke looking at him.

"Forgive me Sasuke-sama." Kabuto said. Sakura arched her eye brow at the 'sama' "I didn't know you were _busy_."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "Orochimaru-sama wants to see you again." Kabuto said, "However I will inform him that you're occupied at the moment."

"Again?" Sakura thought, "Is Orochimaru using Sasuke for something."

"Hn." Sasuke answered. Kabuto nodded and then left. Sakura had a tight grip on his shoulder and her nails were beginning to sink in.

"I don't trust him." Sakura whispered, "I don't trust Orochimaru." Sasuke removed her grip from him and held her smaller hands in his larger own.

"Trust me you're not the only one." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed and suddenly she felt really tired and Sasuke's chest seemed very conformable right now. She rested her head on his chest and closed her jade eyes and fell asleep missing Sasuke's eyes softening when he looked at her.

_CherryFlower05_

Kabuto walked back to his master with a frown on his face. Orochimaru wasn't going to like what he had to say. He pushed open the door to see his master seated at his desk.

"Kabuto where's Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed out. "He was occupied at the moment my lord." Kabuto said. He moved to the side to pour some of the tea that he had brought earlier.

"And what was he occupied with?" Orochimaru asked, "Don't tell me it was his little flower."

"…"

"Oh so it was." Orochimaru said. He covered one hand over his golden eyes and then laughed like a manic. "Oh Sasuke-kun you're just putting her in more danger."

_CherryFlower05_

Hinata spotted Sasuke carrying a sleeping Sakura to her room. She felt a little jealous that Sakura had her special person and she could barely get hers to notice her real feelings. She walked away from the window and almost screamed when she saw Neji in her room.

"Neji-itoko- san?" Hinata asked, "What are you doing here?"

Neji cleared his throat and then said, "I heard that you were here. I thought I should at least check up on you." Hinata had a surprised look on her face. She wasn't expecting this.

"You seem healthy." Neji said. Hinata only managed to nod. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Hinata. She took it and opened it only to feel her eyes bulge open at the amount of money that was inside of it. "N-N-Neji!!!" Hinata said, "What's all this?"

"It's my way of taking care of you." Neji said, "I'll keep sending ever so often Hinata-sama." He then bowed and walked out of the room before could protest against the amount of money he had given her ot even why he was doing it.

She felt something in her heart after a few seconds. "Thank you Neji-itoko-san…"

_CherryFlower05_

Sasuke rested Sakura on the bed and brushed some of her bangs out of her face. He looked around her messy room and sighed. Didn't Sakura know how to clean up after herself?

He began to pick up some the clothing that was thrown on the ground and walked towards her wardroom. Sasuke opened it and was very surprised when he saw daggers and other weapons on the ground of the wardroom. He bent down and picked up one and recognized it immediately. Sasuke had seen weapons like these in Orochimaru's possession. So what was Sakura doing with them?

He began to move the daggers out of his way when he saw a box. He pulled it out and just when he was going to open it…Sakura woke up.

She was still half-sleep but was awake enough to notice that Sasuke was in her room.

"Mmm Sasuke what are you doing." Sakura said.

"Hn…" Sasuke said. He got up and closed her wardroom, "Nothing."

He walked over to her and placed her back on her bed. He then kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Sleep."

He wanted to see what was in the box but Sasuke knew he had to do that when no one else but him was in the room. For now he just had to patience.

A/N: Okay so I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm getting lazy. So this was another sasusaku filled chapter. The next chapter will answer some of your burning questions. Anyway review please!

CherryFlower05


	15. Chapter 15

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 15

Sasuke bent down and pulled out the box watching it carefully. Sakura had gone out early this morning saying that she had to visit her aunt. He made no arguments because he really wanted to see inside the box. Sasuke lifted the cover off and was surprised and a little shame of himself.

Inside the box and pictures and small little knick knacks that he guessed Sakura had collected over the years. Sasuke picked up one of the photo of Sakura probably around six on her father's shoulder smiling. Her pink locks were falling to her shoulders and she looked happy. Sasuke had yet to see this side of Sakura. The happy outgoing side and he supposed that he may never see it at all. The girl with laughing jade eyes faded away when her parents left her behind.

Sasuke replaced back the cover and walked out of Sakura's room. Just like his lover, Sasuke had his own business to attend to.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura had her back pressed against the wall as she tried to find a conformable position while she spied on Orochimaru. She had to thank Ino for overhearing that conversation between Kabuto and Orochimaru about meeting some 'faithful servants' in town today.

Sakura had already had it fixed in her mind that she was going to stop being the midnight rider once she found out what Orochimaru was up to. She could then put this mask behind her and let it become a faded memory to her. Kabuto had just walked into the room with Orochimaru's tea.

"Here my lord." Kabuto said handing Orochimaru a cup. Orochimaru just nodded and took the tea from his servant.

He took one sip and then asked, "Kabuto has that little flower been killed yet?" Kabuto said nothing. Orochimaru let out a sour laugh and said, "Well I should have expected that. Karin has already failed me too much times already."

"My lord forgive me for my boldness but do to honestly think that she is really a problem?" Kabuto said.

Orochimaru slammed down his cup shattering it to pieces, "Of course she is! She's their daughter and when they were alive they were nothing but thorns in my side. Hana and Shun Haruno are nothing but a problem and that means that their daughter is going to be one as well."

Orochimaru had his fists clenched together showing the veins under his white pasty skin. "But what if she doesn't know Orochimaru-sama. You may have killed them off before they got to tell her anything."

Orochimaru's laughter's filled the air echoing through the room. "Hana and Shun aren't idiots Kabuto. They would have left something. They knew they were as good as dead when that I knew. They also knew that I would go after their daughter if I ever found out she was alive so they taught her how to defend herself."

"They left no openings for you my lord." Kabuto said.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura was shock ridden but at the same time not too surprised that Orochimaru was behind her family's killing. Now all that was left for her to find the clue that she too was sure her family left behind that could lead to the falling of Orochimaru.

"What about Ouji-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Ah yes the prince." Orochimaru said, "Don't worry I have someone dealing with him."

Sakura was on edge. All the pieces were coming together but yet some question remained. The door open and Sakura almost feel down when she saw who it was.

"Oh welcome Sasuke-kun. How's my favorite student?" Orochimaru greeted. Sasuke just grunted and took a seat. "I see that you haven't eliminated the prince as yet." Orochimaru said, "How do you expect to become king if he's still in your way."

"I'll do what I have to do when I'm ready." Sasuke said. He got up from his seat and gave a burning glare to Orochimaru, "Don't order me around."

Sakura felt sick. Hot tears burned her eyes as she took in all the information. It hurt like if she was stabbed in a fatal part if her heart.

Uchiha Sasuke was a traitor.

_CherryFlower05_

Naruto sighed as he looked at all the paper work he had to do. He hated paper work but it was one of his reasonability as prince and he didn't even want to think about the amount he would have when he was king.

Ah king, it was such a powerful title and Naruto wondered whether he worked hard enough to really be a king. Did he really do enough to please his people and make it okay from him to rule them as their king? Then there was the topic of a wife. He had to get a wife before he got any older but he just didn't want some random high class woman from off the streets. He wanted a woman that will love him and complete him. Be his other half and this life.

As his mind wonder to other places, the office door opened and Hinata walked in.

"Hinata-chan!" he greeted. Hinata blushed and whispered, "Naruto-kun." She had a bowl of steaming hot ramen in her hands and Naruto's mouth watered.

"Ramen…" Naruto said. Hinata giggled at his antics and then placed the food down. She cleared the paper that was around him to avoid Naruto making a mess on them. Hinata piled them up and then seated herself with a soft smile in her face.

Hinata had been feeling very happy ever since she saw Neji. So she felt conformable in showing off her cooking skills to Naruto by making him some homemade ramen.

Naruto blew on his food and then slurped down some off the noodles. "Wow! This….this is delicious!" He then began to pig out spilling some of the food on the table. Hinata just smiled and took out a sheet of paper to wipe the desk.

She was just inches away from Naruto and he could smell her sweet lavender scent. "Ano Hinata-chan did you make this ramen?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed but kept at her work. Naruto grabbed one of her hands pulling her closer than he had excepted to. Their noses were touching and a cute blush tainted their cheeks.

"Arigatou." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun…"

They moved closer, closing the gap between them and at the back of his mind Naruto figured out who he wanted for a wife.

A/N: Okay so inside the box was supposed to be the midnight rider's outfit but I changed my mind and did a whole new twist on it. Review!

CherryFlower05


	16. Chapter 16

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 16

Sakura shoved her clothes into her bag as she remained herself of the excuse she was going to tell Sasuke if he asked her where she was going. After finding out everything she did yesterday, she couldn't even look in Sasuke's face when he came back later as normal as always. She was hoping to avoid him and left a hurried down note where she would be or at least where she should be. She picked up her bag and made sure she had a grip on it and walked towards her door.

Sakura was just a few feet from the gate when Sasuke showed up. Sakura forced out a smile and kept her head down. She wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself from lashing out at him if she looked him in the face.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "Hi to you to Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "Home ba-chan caught the cold." Sakura said. Sasuke grabbed her bag out of her grip and said, "She has an assistant." Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed awkwardly and then said, "Funny thing is Shizune got the cold as well." She grabbed the bag from Sasuke avoiding touching him and walked out on her best fake smile. "So I'm the only one left to help them."

"**Just kiss him one last time." **Her inner said. Sakura nodded inwardly and leaned closer to Sasuke and peaked him on the lip. She held back her tears and said, "Ja na" and walked off.

As soon as she got to her aunt's home, she cried. She cried because she loved him so much but she had something else to do that came above him. Protecting her important people and putting Orochimaru behind bars.

_CherryFlower05_

Three days have come and gone and Sakura refused to see Sasuke. He came everyday however she never came to him. It was really starting to get obvious that she was avoiding him.

Orochimaru was in town a lot now and Sakura was always spying on him behind her mask and once again she found herself in a tight corner listening to the killer of her family rant out his vile plans.

So far no attacks have been made on Naruto. He was still alive and breathing. Sasuke was here very often as well however he never talked; he just listened and today was one of those days.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, "You have to kill Naruto soon."

"Tsk." Sasuke said. Orochimaru growled under his breath and said nothing. His golden eyes looked around the room and then rested right where Sakura was hiding. He smirked and nodded the direction to one of his guards.

"Oh boy!" Sakura thought as she tried to escape but was unfortunately caught. She started to kick the large man who had a firm grip on her cloak and was carrying her back to his master.

"Ah the midnight rider…" Orochimaru said, "Another problem I need to deal with." Sakura said nothing and glared long and hard at Orochimaru. "Oh you're a mute are you?" Orochimaru asked, "Well I guess all heroes have their flaws."

"**Flaws! Flaws! You shouldn't be talking you snake freak pasty skin…" **and the inner Sakura ranted on while outer Sakura decided it was time to make an exit. Her nice sharp boots were just a few inches from the man's weakness spot. Sakura smirked under her mask and when for the kill.

The man screamed out and fell to the ground releasing Sakura. Orochimaru shouted for two more of his men to go after her. Sakura punched one on the face and then flipped the other on the ground. Sasuke watched the midnight rider and felt like he knew this person. The fighting style and grace that came in every movement was very familiar. One name came to mind when he saw the glowing jade eyes.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun go after him!" Orochimaru shouted, "We can't allow him to escape!"

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura managed to race out of the room and was cursing herself for not familiarizing the routes out of this building. She was right now just turning corners randomly and hoping to find a way out. She knew someone was hot on her trail and she was scared to look back because something told her it was Sasuke.

She threw open another door and was greeted by steam. Without thinking she rushed in and then there was huge splash.

Sasuke turned his head in the direction where the in-door hot spring was. He made sure his katana was ready at his side and walked towards the hot springs.

Sakura ripped off her mask and took in a huge gulp of air. She was in a hot springs, she just ran her way into a hot springs. Really what was she thinking?

Her pink hair on stuck to her forehead as she pulled herself out. Sakura pulled off her black cloak reveling the white inner top she had on. She looked at herself and sighed. She really did it this time. The door flew open and she gasped, there was no escape. Her eyes melted with the dark pools that were looking at her.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

_CherryFlower05_

She was shock ridden completely unsure of what to say. Her masked was ripped off to the person who was in her eyes a traitor. Sakura wanted to run and hide but at the same time she really, really wanted to punch Sasuke in the face and show him why she was the midnight rider.

A/N: Okay sorry for the shortness. I'm really tried right now and I'm helping my mom with the Christmas cooking. I think I might pass out soon. Um anyway for some strange reason fan fiction is not sending any reviews to my mail box on yahoo. So if I am going to reply to you it will be down through a PM. Just a heads up. Review please!

CherryFlower05


	17. Chapter 17

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 17

Recap:

She was shock ridden completely unsure of what to say. Her masked was ripped off to the person who was in her eyes a traitor. Sakura wanted to run and hide but at the same time she really, really wanted to punch Sasuke in the face and show him why she was the midnight rider.

End Recap:

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He really wished she didn't have on that white inner top. It really wasn't helping with some of the thoughts he was having right now.

"Traitor!" Sakura shouted as she threw a punch aiming for Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her small fists and twisted her arm around her. Sakura growled and stepped on his foot making him groaned.

_Thud!_

And everything went blank for Sakura.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura moaned and opened her jade eyes. She was in a room and she had no idea where she was. She leaned up and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was in a silk nightdress and not wet.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked aloud. The door opened and Sakura's mouth almost dropped when she saw Mikoto.

"M-Mikoto-chan?"

"Oh Sakura-chan you're okay." Mikoto said, "I was so worried when Sasu-chan brought you here and soaking wet as well!"

"Where is Sasuke now?" Sakura said forcing a smile.

"Oh he's outside." Mikoto said, "But I think he's…" Mikoto felt a gushed of wind flew pass her. She looked where Sakura was supposed to be and found her gone. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura huffed and growled as she made her way outside tripping over the length of the dress she was in. She spots Sasuke and shouts.

"You?! Who do you think you are?!"

Sasuke looks up and smirks. Seeing Sakura trip over the length of her dress was amusing to him.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted as she threw yet another punch in his face. Sakura growled and then said, "To you dare Sakura me! Who do you think you are you traitor! How can you work for that snake?!" This time she landed the punch and sent Sasuke back a few feet.

"I'm not a traitor." Sasuke said coolly.

"You are! Heard it myself! You're working for Orochimaru and your job is to finish off Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Her jade eyes watered and her heart clenched, "How could you do that! He's your best friend!"

Sasuke growled and then pinned Sakura to the ground. "I repeat I'm not traitor and it should be me questioning you…midnight rider."

"We're talking about you not me!" Sakura shouted back. She then head butted Sasuke making him let her go.

"Hey you two finish with your lover's quarrel?" a new voice asked. Sakura turned in the direction the voice came and she said, "Ouji-sama?"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said waving his hand, "Nice head but on the teme."

"Um thanks." Sakura said in a confused voice.

"Dope." Sasuke said rubbing his bruised forehead.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Um why are you here Ouji-sama?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and grinned. "I'm here to save the teme's butt as always and please Sakura-chan call me Naruto."

"O-k." Sakura said.

_CherryFlower05_

"Orochimaru did what?" Sakura asked. Her jade eyes when wide and she was trying to keep her mouth from falling.

"Yeah that's how far he when to get the teme on his side." Naruto said. He then pat Sasuke on the back making his best friend glare at him, "But Sasuke knew his place and he stood his grounds."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto had just explained to her that Sasuke was working as a double agent for Konoha by gathering evident against Orochimaru. He explained that Sasuke met Orochimaru when he was twelve and being ignored by his father. A few years ago if you were to ask Uchiha Fugaku who his children were Itachi always came first and with a long line of pride as well. Sasuke was invisible. Orochimaru took advantage of Sasuke in his state convincing him to let him become his was to make Sasuke better than Itachi and to make Uchiha Fugaku realize that he had two sons and not just one.

However Sasuke realized Orochimaru's true desire and tried to escape from Oto- the country Orochimaru had created. He only managed to escape thanks to Naruto. Sasuke thought he had seen the last of that snake however Orochimaru was still on the hunt for him.

He blackmailed Sasuke into working for him by attacking Mikoto and almost putting her on her death bed but thanks to Sakura and the 'Healer's Man' Mikoto was saved however Orochimaru still believes she's dying. Sasuke would report to Sasuke all of Orochimaru's move and they were just waiting for Naruto to be crowned king so they could banish Orochimaru because right now Naruto didn't have that kind of power as a prince.

"So you're not a traitor?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke said.

"Gomen." Sakura said, "I just acted without hearing both sides of the story."

Naruto pat Sakura on her shoulder, "Oh it's okay Sakura-chan!" "Thanks Naruto." Sakura said with a smile.

Sakura then bit her lip and said, "Here's something else you can put against Orochimaru….he killed my parents."

"What?" Sasuke asked. She looked up with tears streaming down her face, "I found out right before I heard about you 'working' for Orochimaru."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"They must have known something about him." Sasuke said. "That's what he said." Sakura said controlling her sobs, "He said that he was sure they left behind some clue for me to find but I don't know how. Everything was destroyed in fire and the only thing that made it out was father's sword." Sakura gasped and then she and Sasuke looked at each other.

"The sword!"

"Huh I'm lost." Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura examined her sword looking for some clue towards Orochimaru. She was about to give up when her finger pressed against the base of the sword and a scroll rolled out.

"Hey Sakura-chan look at that!" Naruto shouted pointing at the scroll. Sakura walked over and picked it up. It was old and had a musty smell as she rolled it out. Her eyes widen when she read what was on it.

"These are names and some experiment that was used people." Sakura said.

"That's what Orochimaru did. He experimented on people. He was hoping to find immortality through that." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked turning towards him, "That's horrible!"

They continued to read through the scroll when Sasuke felt like someone was watching them. He turned around just in time to see someone running from the window.

"Kuso!" Sasuke shouted and run outside.

"Hey teme where are you going?" Naruto asked and he followed after his friend with Sakura behind him.

Sasuke spotted the man tying something and jumped him. The man groaned and Sasuke watched as a messenger bird flew off. "Go to the master!"the man said before sasuke hit him behind his neck.

Naruto and Sakura came running outside and saw Sasuke.

"What happened teme?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru has been spying on us." Sasuke said, "We have to get back to the castle before he escapes."

"Hai." Both Sakura and Naruto said.

_CherryFlower05_

When they made it back to the castle it looked like a war had just finished. Itachi came up to them.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru happened." Itachi said, "He just when mad and them all these men appeared out of nowhere and attacked us."

"And why didn't you stop him?" Naruto asked.

Itachi faced Naruto with a sad look in his eyes and the next few words made Naruto's heart shattered, "He had Hinata-san."

"Nani?" Sakura said. Her heart clenched again. Itachi then pulled out a letter and a small bottle that was empty. "This was found in Hinata's room." Itachi said.

Sasuke took the letter and read it.

_**If you want the girl to live hand over the throne Ouji-sama. It's the only way.**_

_**Orochimaru**_

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he watched his hands shake before him. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Naruto calm down." She looked at the bottled and wondered something. "Why did he leave this here? What was it?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"A deadly substance and we believe that Orochimaru may have used it on Hinata-san." Itachi said.

Things just took a turn for the worse.

"**HINATA-CHAN!"**

A/N: Okay so Sasuke is not a traitor and OMG Hinata is in the snake's hand and is dying. Mmm I wonder what everyone is going to do now. Review please. By the way thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They made my day as always.

CherryFlower05


	18. Chapter 18

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 18

"Naruto calm down!" Sakura shouted but Naruto paid no attention to her. She growled and cracked her fists and…

Bam!

"Ahh Sakura-chan what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his head. "For being a baka!" Sakura shouted, "Instead of panicking we should be thinking of a way to save Hinata!"

Naruto looked at the pink haired woman and knew she was just as worried about her friend like he was. They needed to act fast. A determined look covered Naruto's eyes.

"Okay first thing is first we need to find out where Orochimaru could have taken Hinata." He then paused and added, "Then we'll form a team to go after her."

"Kakashi and Kiba should be able to help with tracking on Orochimaru and Hinata." Itachi said, "After all they are trackers."

"Yeah somebody get those two for me!" Naruto shouted. One of the servants ran off to complete his prince's order.

"Okay who else can we involve on our team." Naruto asked, "Teme you have to come. You're the only person who really knows Orochimaru."

"Ah." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him with a worry look and he squeezed her hand. "It's too bad we don't have the midnight rider to help us." Naruto said sourly, "He has faced Orochimaru before and would have been a great help."

Sakura bit her lip and Sasuke looked at her. Should they reveal everything now seeing the situation? "Ano Naruto I want to speak with you in private." Sakura said.

"Um sure Sakura-chan." Naruto said. He faced his best friend and Itachi and said, "You two decided who else should come on this mission." He then nodded for Sakura to follow him. Sakura gave one last look to Sasuke wondering if her choice was going to be correct. Sasuke smiled and Sakura almost thought she was seeing thing but he was smiling at her. She knew everything was going to be okay.

_CherryFlower05_

Naruto closed the office door and watched as Sakura pushed her fingers against each other as if she was nervous.

"So Sakura-chan what do you want to tell me." Naruto asked.

"It has to do with the midnight rider." Sakura admitted, "I know how we can ask for his help."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really Sakura-chan?" he asked, "But do you think he would help save Hinata-chan."

Sakura sighed and then smiled, "Trust me sh_ I mean he would be very happy to." Sakura said.

Naruto eyed Sakura after her little fumble and then asked, "You seem to know the midnight rider really well Sakura-chan." Sakura gasped and then laughed, "Yeah you say that again." she said.

"Sakura-chan not that I'm not happy that you're telling me this but I feel that you're leaving out something important with this entire deal." Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes when wide. Was she so easily to read? "Yeah there is something I'm leaving out." Sakura said. She grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and said, "Don't freak out okay but I'm the midnight rider."

The silent settled and then Naruto let out a loud belly laugh. "You can't be serious Sakura-chan." Naruto said laughing. Sakura kept her serious expression and crossed her arms over each other. Naruto stopped laughing when he noticed this and said, "Oh damn you're serious."

Sakura walked over the wall and cracked her knuckles before slamming it into the wall leaving a huge dent. Naruto backed away from her slowly.

"Okay I believe you." Naruto said. He then gave her goofy smile, "You know you're really cool Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed not expecting his words and then said, "Thanks Naruto. You're not so bad yourself."

"But better than the teme right?" Naruto asked making Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto…." She said. He chuckled and then said, "Asking too much right.' Sakura just nodded.

His office door flew open and Sakura and Naruto both looked at Sasuke who just said, "Hyuuga Neji is here and he's pissed."

_CherryFlower05_

Saying that Neji was pissed was just an understatement. He was downright furious and really wanted to kill Naruto for not knowing that such a dangerous criminal was in his castle. As soon as the said person came into view Neji shouted.

"You! You! You were supposed to keep her save not get her kidnapped."

Everyone remained quiet as they watched Neji. This man who was known for being cool and calm was shouting at Naruto with eyes filled with fury.

"Neji calm down." Naruto said putting up in defense, "Who are you talking about?"

"Hinata that's who?!" Neji shouted.

"Neji-san I know you're worried about your cousin but calm down." Sakura said, "This is no time to be getting upset. A team is being form to save Hinata and if you want to join speak now please."

Neji looked at Sakura and then nodded. "Good." Sakura said with a smile.

'There is also someone I think can help us." Neji said, "His name is Rock Lee."

"Well sent him over here by twilight." Naruto said, "For now I want to hear our team." He faced Itachi who nodded.

"We have Kakashi and Kiba for tracking, Shikamaru as our brain and for a strong defense Shikamaru said we should choose Choji. Added to that we have Shino who is a tracker as well as a poisonous specialist and now we have Neji and Rock Lee added to that team. Finally we have Sasuke and yourself." Itachi said.

"Add the midnight rider to that list." Naruto said. Itachi nodded and made note of what Naruto just told him.

Kakashi step forward and then said, "Ouji-sama we need someone to take your place well you are gone."

"I know that Kakashi. I already know who to choose." Naruto said, "I sent a servant to them one time."

Sakura just stood there impressed by Naruto. He really would make a great leader.

_CherryFlower05_

Everyone was at the castle gates saying their goodbyes.

"Where is this great midnight rider?" Neji asked. Naruto answered that question for him, "He will be meeting us at the border."

"Be careful." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked at her and she snorted. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Tsunade, "You better get back here you damn brat."

"Now Tsunade have some faith in the boy." Jiraiya said. Tsunade snorted, "Having faith in him is like saying you won't peak into the ladies' hot spring." She said. Sakura giggled at her aunt and Jiraiya. They were in charge of the castle while Naruto was gone. Well really Jiraiya was in charge but Tsunade was there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"I will return my beautiful cherry blossom." Lee shouted from his horse not noticing Sasuke's deadly glare. Rock Lee was –as he claimed- 'in love' with Sakura. When he said that it took everyone else to hold down Sasuke from killing Lee especially after he asked for Sakura's hand in marriage.

"Oh boy." Sakura thought, "Does he have to come back." She forced a smile and waved at Lee. Lee got hearts in his eyes and mumbled something of getting closer to claiming his flower's heart and Sasuke's hand was just itching to use his katana on poor Lee's tail.

"Matte Kakashi!" a woman shouted. Kakashi turned and saw woman with red brownish locks coming towards them with something in her hands.

"Rin." He whispered. She was in front of him now and she smiled. "Hi." Rin whispered. She placed the small box in his hands and said, "I thought you may need this." Kakashi opened the box and saw that it was the old weapon Minato had given him when he was training. "Hai. Thank you Rin." Kakashi said. Rin blushed and twisted her foot in the sand. "Ano there's something else I wanted to give you." She said. Kakashi felt his mask being pulled down and a warm pair off lips being pressed against his own. "Come back save because I don't want to lose the man I love." Rin said. Everyone had turned their backs the moment the kiss started and some had red covering their cheeks.

Kakashi's eyes softened. He kissed her this time and then pulled back up his mask. "I will." He promised. Rin's eyes watered a little but she nodded and put on her best smile.

As they took off, Sakura turned to her aunt and nodded. "Good luck." Tsunade whispered as she watched Sakura go to her room.

Sakura pulled her dress over her head and watched her new outfit. She picked up the small bottle with a black liquid and when into the bathroom. It was a black hair dye she would use just this once as the midnight rider. It easily washed out with water. Once she was done, she put on her mask and tied her hair on a low ponytail. It was time.

Sakura jumped out of the window in her room and climbed on her horse which was waiting on her. After that you saw someone racing through the forest. Sakura knew this forest like the back of her hand so it was easy for her to reach the border for the boys. A few minutes she heard hooves and turned to see Sasuke and Naruto followed by the rest of the group. She nodded at them before they all took off. It was time for the hunt to begin.

A/N: I just had to add in that little KakaRin moment. Okay so this chapter may have been a little boring since it was mainly planning but it has to be done you know. Anyway thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please review once again.

CherryFlower05


	19. Chapter 19

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 19

Kiba and Kakashi had already given their best tracker dogs Hinata's scent. The dogs raced off in the forest hot on a trail. Sakura watched holding her breath in. She was really worried about Hinata. She hoped she was okay.

_CherryFlower05_

Hinata moaned as she tried to turn her body only to find out that she was tied up. She also felt very warm. A burning feeling in her throat. Hinata tried to remember what had happened but nothing came to her mind.

"I won't try to move around a lot." Kabuto said. Hinata couldn't see him because he was behind her. "Can't talk?" Kabuto asked. Hinata opened her mouth but the burning pain in her throat stopped her from lashing out at Kabuto. "Good that means the test was a success."

He came to her face so Hinata could see who was talking to her. Her lavender eyes widen when she saw that it was Kabuto.

"Surprised?" Kabuto asked. He touched her chin and made her look at him, "You better hope your precious Ouji-sama does what my master asks or else you're going to be dead."

A fighting feeling played on Hinata's spines. Death would scare anyone.

"I have to get out of here!" Hinata screamed in her mind.

"Kabuto did you inform everyone that if they see Sasuke-kun to kill him." Orochimaru asked. Hinata became more scared. This man already came enough creeps when he was in the castle. "Oh the girl awoke?" Orochimaru asked looking at Hinata. His smile became sinister and he said, "You do know that your prince will be killed." He moved closer making Hinata feel disgusted. "And so will you and all your little friends."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata thought.

_CherryFlower05_

They were circling the area as they waited for the tracker dogs to find the exact location where Hinata should have been.

"Her scent is all over this area." Kiba said scratching his head. He couldn't understand what was going on. Sakura was leaning up against a tree sighing. They were getting nowhere fast. Naruto looked over to Neji who was looking very tense.

"Hey Neji I want to ask you something?" Naruto asked. "What is it?" Neji asked.

"If Hinata-chan is your cousin how come I've never met her?" Naruto asked. He was often forced to go to a lot of parties and balls and most of them were at the Hyuuga's. Naruto should have met Hinata but yet it wasn't there he met her.

"Hinata-sama was banished by our leader, her father Hyuuga Hiashi." Neji answer.

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, okay I under___" and then he freaked out, "NANI?!"

"It's the truth." Neji said, "Hinata-sama was seen as a disgrace to our clan and she was banished."

"B-b-b-b-banished?"Naruto asked.

"That's not all." Neji said, "She was supposed to be executed….that was her real punishment and I was the one who had to carry it out."

"Nani?" Naruto shouted. He grabbed Neji by his shirt and shouted, "Did you hurt her?" Neji turned his face away in shame. "But I couldn't kill her." Neji whispered, "I couldn't live with that action."

"I'm happy you didn't kill her Neji." Naruto said, "I love Hinata-chan. I can think of another person I want to spend my life with."

Neji said nothing to Naruto's confession. "I feel it's my responsibility to take care of Hinata-sama till she can to it herself." Neji said, "That's why I'm here."

"Neji but what did Hinata-chan do that was so bad?" Naruto asked. It was the big question playing in his mind.

"She couldn't activate her bloodline the Byakugan." Neji said, "The heiress to the clan that couldn't activate her bloodline was a shame and Hiashi couldn't take the shame."

"That bastard." Naruto spat out.

"Ouji-sama we found a secret way into the hideout. Hinata-san's in all over his place along with Orochimaru and Kabuto." Kakashi shouted.

"Right." Naruto said, "Let's do this!"

"Hai!"

_CherryFlower05_

"Orochimaru-sama we have some guests." Kabuto said. Orochimaru smiled and said, "Sent some of guards on them. I want Sasuke-kun and Ouji-sama here."

"Orochimaru-sama I should mention that our spy also saw the midnight rider among the group." Kabuto said with a sly smile.

"Wonderful. We'll kill three birds with one stone." Orochimaru said.

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura stopped halfway in her stride. "Someone is coming." She thought. Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi stopped moving as well. They realized what was going on. Sasuke's hand touched his katana, Neji was already forming a seal and everyone started to catch on.

Orochimaru knew they were here and they were ready to fight until the last man was standing.

"It's time." Naruto whispered.

A large shadow creep closer to the group.

A/N: Okay so I've decided that this story will end on Christmas. So that means only two more chapters to go. I know that this chapter is the shortest so far but work with me please. Remember what Neji told Naruto about the reason why Hinata was banished. It's important.

Okay so now I have decided that you guys will help me (if you want) to choose the next story I will be posting here. One is the Fallen Angel which was already posted here but I'm re-doing because I felt the characters where OCC.

Anyway below are the summaries of some stories I would like to start. You can vote on a poll on my profile.

His daughter (sasusaku they are all Sasusaku =)

Kakashi's daughter is back in the village. What will happen when a certain Uchiha finds interest in his sensei's daughter? All hell is going to break lose once the over protective daddy finds out.

It's a Kakashi vs. Sasuke kind of thing with SasuSaku in-between!

Among the cats and ravens

Picture this, pink hair, jade eyes oh and don't forget the pink cat ears and tail. "Hey don't pull the tail!"

It's in Sakura's POV.

Mermaid's Kiss

There's a legend that a mermaid has to kiss a land-walker in order to become one herself. So when the princess of Atlantis is in danger of being killed by a mermaid hunter, she swims to the surface world and kisses the prince who just so happened to be Sasuke Uchiha.

Becoming your true self (Crossover with Shugo Chara)

In a middle of a fight with Sasuke, Sakura is thrown into an own new world that she has never been to before. "Ahhh where in the world did this come out from?!"

Dull Grey

Sakura Haruno was born blind. Her family has always done what they can to protect Sakura from getting hurt in her state. However, there a few things they cannot stop like true love.

So remember to vote on the poll on my profile. It's all up to you all now. Vote and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 20

Everyone held their breaths. Sakura felt something wet fall on her face and she looked up. She had to hold all her panic in as she watched the deformed creature before her. She tugged on Sasuke's shirt somewhat glad that he stuck to her side like glue. Hopefully people don't get the wrong idea why he was doing that.

"Look up." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke did what he was told and almost gasped. Above them was a deformed version of what you should call a human being. The creature looked at Sakura and hissed at her. It bared its teeth and then jumped in for the kill.

Sakura was pushed back by Sasuke who had already placed up his katana in defense. He sliced at the beast and it hissed at him.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and they nodded.

"Orochimaru use to experiment on people. What we're seeing now is the end results of some of them." Naruto said.

"You're kidding me Naruto-kun." Lee said, "This Orochimaru is certainly doing very un-youthful acts."

Sakura was sweat drop by Lee's language. "Un-youthful act?" she asked herself.

Lee looked at the creatures with his chest pushed out. "Please leave these un-youthful creatures to me." He said, "You must save Hinata-san before it's too late."

"Lee are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Leave it to me Naruto-kun." Lee said.

"Alright let's go." Neji said, "Be careful Lee." He added looking back at his so call best friend and rival.

"Yosh let's do it!" Lee said, "This is for you Gai-sensei!"

_CherryFlower05_

"Come on!" Hinata thought as she tried to rip the ropes around her wrists, "Come on!"

Kabuto had left her on her own and she began to realize that whatever they had put into her was wearing off. Kabuto did say it was a test so it shouldn't be a big surprise if its fail. Hinata gave one last tug and managed to free her wrists.

She sighed as she looked at the horrible red marks she had caused while trying to free herself. Now she had to get out of here. Hinata got up and waited for the blood to flow back to her legs. Once the feeling came back to her legs, Hinata walked forward to see if there was any way out of this place.

Hinata bent her head and peeped down the corner and saw Kabuto coming her way.

"Oh boy how will I deal with him?" Hinata asked herself.

"You could use _that_ on him." A voice told her.

"B-b-bb-b-b-b-b-but I haven't even mastered it yet." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh fine enjoy being tied up again." the voice replied.

Hinata breathed in and repeated to herself, "You can do this. You can do this. Focus!"

She placed her hand in a seal and shouted, "Byakugan!"

Her unusual lavender eyes now had veins popped out on each eye. "I can do this." Hinata said as she saw Kabuto coming closer. Kabuto made it around the corner and his eyes spotted Hinata, "What are you doing out here?" Kabuto shouted looking at her.

"This is for you Naruto-kun! Because for I believe in myself and success where others thought I would fail!" Hinata told herself.

Oh boy sorry Kabuto. You're dead.

"Byakugan!"

_CherryFlower05_

"I hope Lee-san is okay." Sakura told Sasuke and Naruto as they ran. "Ah don't worry about him." Naruto whispered back to her, "He'll be fine." "Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto let a big grin spread across his face and he said, "Ha the teme's jealous!"

"Who's Sasuke jealous of?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto you baka!" both Sakura and Sasuke shouted.

"Hello to you to Sakura." Kakashi added. Sakura eyes also popped open and she bit her lip. "Y-y-you know?"

Kakashi came over to Sakura and pat her on her head. "Now Sakura it didn't take much especially after seeing you training." "No comment." Sakura said.

"Um guys we have company." Neji said.

In front of them were five other members. The white haired one who seemed to be the leader of the group. His eyes narrowed at the group.

"I'm Kimimaro and we are Sound five." The leader said. Each of the member locked their sights on someone. Kimimaro had his eyes set on Kakashi. Sakura recognized Jirobo who was looking at Choji. The only female of the group and licking her lips and eyeing Shikamaru. Finally the last member was looking at Kiba.

"I think we're being set up." Sakura said. "I agree with you there Sakura." Kakashi said, "I think Orochimaru wants you three."

"You think?" Sakura asked as if Kakashi asked a really, really stupid.

Kakashi placed his hand on both Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulder. "Be careful. You too midnight rider." Kakashi said cracking up.

"The next time I see you you're getting a punch in the face!" Sakura hissed out.

She then clasped her hand together and whispered, "Be careful."

Sasuke saw her doing that and smirked. "They will be fine." "I hope." She answered back.

_CherryFlower05_

The three of them walked down the halls. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and held onto it. Naruto turned around and said, "Come you two that doesn't look right."

_Bomb! Bam!_

Naruto was now sporting two new bruises. An evil chuckled echoed through the room and everyone looked ahead. "Wonderful. Wonderful. Everything is going according to plan."

"Orochimaru!" Sakura shouted.

"Nice to see you too _midnight rider_." Orochimaru said as a huge grin spread across his face. Orochimaru walked towards them and landed his golden eyes on Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke-kun….my traitor." Orochimaru said, "Maybe I should have thrown in a few threats on your darling flower to make you understand how serious I was."

Sasuke growled. "But then again she can defend herself." He added.

He then looked at Naruto and his smile turned sinister. "And you my dear prince. I wonder how your lover is doing. I left her all alone in a room filled with men that will gladly tak_"

Orochimaru didn't get any further because Naruto attacked him. "Like hell you will!" Naruto shouted, "I'll kill you if anything happens to Hinata!"

Orochimaru laughed and smirked, "It may be too late for that Naruto-kun."

"Naruto get off of the snake." Sakura hissed out, "I wouldn't want you to get any of his disease."

"Oh how un-lady like Sakura-chan." Orochimaru said, "But then again your mother was a hot mouth herself."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted with tears filled her eyes, "You just shut up!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her shoulder and whispered to her, "Calm down Sakura this isn't the time."

Sakura stopped moving and let the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I want him dead Sasuke." She whispered, "I want him dead."

A/N: Yeah I know I'm a little late. Okay about the votes 'His Daughter' is in the led followed by 'Becoming your true self' and 'Among the cats and Ravens' The poll closes on my last update of this story so vote. Review please!

CherryFlower05


	21. Chapter 21

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: This chapter is for: **Crescent-Vampiress, Twisted Musalih, bascketballangel27, itachimeri1989, chocyjod, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, XJane-chanX, demon Lilith, Kare Love 4ever. **

Chapter 21

Orochimaru smirked at Sakura in her weak state. He walked forward to rip off her mask but Sasuke was already on his guard.

"I told you before." Sasuke hissed out, "Stay away from her."

Orochimaru just remained unfazed by Sasuke's threats. "Why did you kill my parents? How did they even meet you?" Sakura asked, "I need to know why they even we're involve with you."

Orochimaru looked at her and his golden eyes glimmered. "But of course Sakura-chan….buy I will have to speak with you alone."

Murk colored hands wrapped themselves around Naruto and Sasuke and pulled them away from Sakura. "Hey what's going on?" Naruto shouted.

"Where are you taking them??" Sakura shouted. Orochimaru pressed his fingers together and said, "Just something to keep them busy." Sakura gasped as she felt snakes wrapped their way around her. "Let me go!" she hissed out. "Not this time my sweet little flower." Orochimaru said grabbing her chin.

Two more of Orochimaru's creatures came on Sakura's side and made her follow after Orochimaru. She was thrown onto a chair and she groaned.

"Your parents were geniuses." Orochimaru said, "Your parents were exactly what I needed to completed my project."

"What project?" Sakura asked.

"My project to gain immortality." Orochimaru said, "And I was so close to until your parents turned their backs on me."

"Immortality." Sakura whispered, "What a interesting dream. I have a dream as well Orochimaru- _sama_." Orochimaru looked at Sakura and an evil smirk spread across his face. He came closer to her and asked, "And what would that be my flower?"

Sakura looked up and kicked Orochimaru right where it hurts the most. "To see you dead!" Sakura shouted. She got up and launched at one of the creatures slamming them against the wall. The snake around her hissed and freed her. Sakura punched the other creature in its face and then locked its arms and slammed him into the wall.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Orochimaru coming with a sword in his hands. She unsheathed her own and blocked his attack. She pushed some of her weight to one side making Orochimaru stumbled backwards.

"Your father taught you well Sakura-chan." Orochimaru remarked. Sakura growled and just slashed her sword at Orochimaru's face. A line of blood slipped down Orochimaru's pale cheeks and his eyes glowed with anger.

"You little brat!" he shouted. Orochimaru threw the sword in the ground and ran straight at Sakura aiming to chock her. Sakura avoided him and locked his arms at the back. She slammed him against the wall and whispered, "That was for my parents."

Sakura swung him around to face her and sent a kick his way. Orochimaru was thrown to the ground and he spat down some blood and two teeth. His golden eyes glared at Sakura and in speed unseen, he pinned her against the wall.

"Little Sakura-chan. You have so much to learn." Orochimaru said, "Let me teach them to do." Sakura juts smirked and kicked Orochimaru in-between his legs. She then clenched her fists and slammed it right into his left cheek. Orochimaru lay on the ground completely motionless.

"No thanks I already had a great teacher and a new one that I think I'm in love with." Sakura said.

The door flew open and Sakura grabbed her sword ready to attack.

"Sakura-chan we're here to save you!" she heard Naruto shouted. She breathed in a sigh of relief as she watched Sasuke and Naruto walk into the room. Naruto's eyes almost bulged out when he saw Orochimaru. "Whoa Sakura-chan you killed him!" Naruto shouted. Sakura shook her head, "I was trained to protect not kill. If I killed him just to fill the empty space in my heart that would make me as bad as him."

Sasuke came over to her and smiled. Sakura looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "But he can't live." Sasuke said. He tightened the grin on his katana and Sakura nodded. She turned her back away from the scene and just heard Orochimaru's last cry before he was gone.

_CherryFlower05_

Everyone made it out safely and where already think ahead of what to do with his hideout.

"We already checked out the place." Neji said, "There is a village here. Orochimaru was the fonder."

"We can't leave it without a leader." Kakashi said, "And we can't give that responsibility to just anyone."

Naruto was sitting crossed leg thinking. They hadn't found Hinata yet and his mind was in turmoil because of it. He heard a barking and looked up with a huge grin. The midnight beauty was running towards him.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted waving his arms widely. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. She crashed into his arms and together they said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sakura grinned under her mask at the scene and her eyes softened. She watched as Neji walked over to the couple and tapped behind Hinata's back.

"Neji-itoko-san?" Hinata asked. "Ah Hinata-sama you're unharmed I hope." Neji asked. "Hai. I am." Hinata said, "You came with everyone to look for me?"

Naruto grinned and snaked his arms around Hinata pulling her closer to him. "Yeah and he even brought a friend to help. He was really worried about you Hinata-chan." Hinata pulled away from Naruto and threw her arm around her cousin. "Arigatou for coming to save me Neji-itoko-san." She whispered. Neji hugged her back awkwardly and said, "We're family that's what we're suppose to do." Neji said, "It's our fate to help each other." Hinata smiled and hugged him again.

"We still have to talk about who is going to be the ruler of Oto." Kakashi said. Naruto landed his eyes on Sasuke and then pointed his finger at him, "I rule that the teme should be the leader. He knows this place better than any of us. Is trustworthy and is a face that the people know." There were mumbles of agreement and Sasuke just grunted.

"Oh and Ouji-sama don't forget that next week you will be crowned king." Kakashi added. Naruto's blue eyes danced with panic as he ran around in circles shouting that he forgot all about his crowning. Everyone rolled their eyes –well expect Hinata- and walked away.

"Hey dope." Sasuke called out. "Hey what is it teme?" Naruto asked suddenly becoming calm. "I'm supposed to be your advisor right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah so?" Naruto asked.

"Here's my advice on a new law you can put down when you become king." Sasuke said with a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm listening."

//One week Later//

"People of Konoha I present to you your king!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto came out dressed in an orange shirt and black pants. It was followed by a coat like cape with flames at the end. A gold crown rested on his blonde locks and he smiled at his people.

"People of Konoha….as your new king I have one new law that I think needs to be set out in stone immediately. From today women will no longer be limited to maid jobs. They will be allowed to partake in any occupation that they see fit for them. Added to that, they will also be able to inherit anything their families have left for them without having to marry." Naruto said.

Women screamed and cheered. Tenten was ranting how she was going to open her own weapons' shop while Ayama was screaming that she was going to join the protection program and get the title captain in two months down. Itachi was amused by her speech and soon everyone could see Ayama and Itachi in a heated argument which was stopped when Sakura just so happened to bumped into Itachi and Ayama making them fall on top of each other kissing.

Tsunade gave her niece a thumbs up as she watched her walk over to Naruto. She noticed that her aunt was dressed very nicely today as if she was going to some party or weeding. Sakura ran over and hugged Naruto.

"You have no idea how happy you have made the women in this village." Sakura said. "Hey don't thank me. Thank my new advisor." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and asked, "Well who's your new advisor."

Naruto pointed his finger out to behind Sakura and she flew around to see Sasuke down on one knee with a ring in his hands. For one moment Sakura forgot how to breathe.

"Haruno Sakura will you marry me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura laughed and let a big grin play on her face before she tackled Sasuke to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Sakura shouted. She cupped his face and whispered, "A million times yes."

"And what would you marry me today?" Sasuke mumbled. "Nani? But you just asked me and I don't even have a dress or had any invites made." Sakura said, "There is so much to do."

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto shouted running towards the couple, "I take it Sasuke asked?" Sakura just nodded. Mikoto pulled up her future daughter-in-law and linked their arms together, "Good. Let's get you ready for your weeding."

"Matte?!" Sakura shouted as she was pulled into the castle. Mikoto turned back and smiled at Sakura and said, "Today isn't just the crowning of a new king." She pushed open the door and Sakura gaped at the wedding dress before her. "Like it?" Mikoto asked watching her reaction. Sakura just laughed. "Time to get into that white clothes." Mikoto said.

_CherryFlower05_

Mikoto easily explained that as soon as her son came back from the mission at Oto he told his entire family that he wanted to marry Sakura. Mikoto had begun planning everything for today and even got the dress for Sakura. Everyone was in on it well except for the bride. Sakura now understood why her aunt was dressed so nicely today. She was going to a wedding; her niece's wedding.

Sakura pushed her last hair behind her ears and looked in the mirror. She heard the door opened and was shocked to see Jiraiya walking in with his eyes over his eyes.

"Is the bride ready?" he asked. Sakura giggled and placed her hands on her hips, "Jiraiya you damn pervert what are you doing here?" she asked. Jiraiya removed his hands off his eyes and said, "To walk the bride down the aisle of course." He said with a huge grin. He gave her his hand and Sakura placed her smaller hand into his larger ones.

It was time.

_CherryFlower05_

Everyone was seated and waiting. Tsunade and Mikoto were just jumping up and down with excitement. "I hope that damn Jiraiya didn't peep at Sakura while she was still dressing." Tsunade said. Mikoto just laughed and said, "Well if he did we would have heard it." Both women then laughed and stood up when the march started.

Sakura came out with Jiraiya at her side, "Keep this hand linked with mine and the other at your side." Sakura ordered. She set her eyes on Sasuke who looked so handsome in his suit. Naruto was at his side still in his royal clothes but none of that mattered.

So as Jiraiya handed Sakura off to Sasuke she opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Aishiteru." He said. Sakura's cheeks when hot and then she smiled. She placed her gloved hand on his cheeks and whispered, "Aishiteru."

She lifted off her veil and looked at Sasuke. Her future, her life, her other half; it was all here and it was because she was women fighting in a man's world.

**THE END**

A/N: And we have ended it. I usually put out a thank list here but I'm lazy right now so you all know who you are and for future readers thank you taking the time to read my story. Sakura's wedding dress in on my profile and for the last the time in this story. Review!

Merry Christmas.

CherryFlower05


	22. Chapter 22

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I know, I know. What am I doing back here? Well I was asked by some reviewers to do an Epilogue. So really for the final time here….enjoy and review.

This chapter is for: ** Kare Love 4ever and sakura-moka **because you guys asked if I could do this.

Chapter 22: **Epilogue **

A huge crowd stood watching with fear filled eyes as another punch was landed on a man's face. Women screamed as they saw the knife glimmer in the light as head straight for the man on the ground.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

The man with the knife stopped halfway in his attack and looked up. A sword's blade and touching his chin just waiting to bath itself in his blood. His eyes climbed up until they met the glowing jade eyes.

"No fighting allowed." Sakura said. She looked at the knife in his hands and said, "Drop it!"

The knife fell with a clank on the ground and Sakura placed her sword back in its sheath. She was about to walk over to the man who was injured when she was attacked.

She fell on the ground with a reddish bruise on her cheek. Many gasps where heard and Sakura growled. Now she was angry.

She flipped up from the ground and swung her leg at the man's right cheek. He attempted to grab her leg but Sakura was too fast for him and she slammed her right fist into his cheek. He fell to the ground with a thud and Sakura heard the arrival of horses.

"Again with the fighting Sakura-sama." Neji said as he mouthed off his horse, "Your husband won't be pleased."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Neji and then walked over to him pocking him in the chest, "Well maybe if you did your job I won't have to do this." She chuckled and then looked at the men on the ground. She pointed to the one she had just finished off, "He started the fight. The other one was the injured. Fine out from witness what really happened. I want a report on my desk by dusk."

Neji just nodded but is pride was hurting him as usual. A woman at a higher position than him. What was the world coming to?

Sakura mounted on her horse ready to leave when she felt someone watching her from behind. She turned around and saw a little girl with brown curls clutching a bouquet of flowers. She smiled softly at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked the little girl in a musical tone. The girl shook her head and then pushed out the bouquet towards Sakura.  
"For you Sakura-sama." She said. Sakura got off her horse and walked towards the girl. She kissed her lightly on her forehead and accepted the flowers. "Thank you." Sakura said. The girl broke out into a smile and rushed into Sakura's arms. Sakura just laughed lightly enjoying the moment.

_CherryFlower05_

Uchiha Sasuke was going mad. Yes he had finally reached that point of insanity when it comes to his four years wife who just seems to disappear when he needs her. After six months of marriage, Sasuke and Sakura had to move into Oto. Sakura was easily loved by the people and she even started to help her aunt in trying to find a treatment for the people that were experimented on by Orochimaru.

He was glad that she had something to keep her busy while he was up to his nose in paperwork however sometimes she kept herself a bit too busy and seems to forget that she has a husband.

Sasuke glared at the paper in front of him until he heard the door open and a soft giggled climbed its way into the atmosphere.  
"Now Sasuke glaring at paperwork won't make it go away." Sakura said with her hands on her hips. Sasuke rested his coal colored eyes on the bruise on his wife's cheek and sighed. "What did you do this time?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed awkwardly and rubbed her cheek, "Well you see…there was a fight and he punched and I knocked him out."

Sasuke pulled open his draw with a first aid kit he kept around of the sake of his wife and pulled out the needed items. He called Sakura over to him and when she was closed enough, he pulled her on his lap.

"You." Sasuke said dapping the cloth against her bruise cheek, "Attract trouble."

Sakura made a soft noise as Sasuke pressed the Band-Aid against her cheek.

One he was done, Sasuke found two hands wrapped around his neck and a pink haired woman hiding her face in the crock of his neck.

This was one of the rare moments when Sasuke smiled and his hands wrapped themselves around her waist. He was contented until a baby cry echoed through the halls and Sakura flew up.

"Daisuke!" Sakura shouted breaking away from her husband and running out of the office. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and took one last look at the piles of paper and thought, "To hell with it."

_CherryFlower05_

Sasuke found his wife shouting at his elder brother who seemed different somehow with their only son in her arms. "You! What were you doing! All I asked you to do was put Dai-chan to sleep and now he's crying! What did you do you weasel!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi just sighed and mumbled something of never having kids. They were far too troublesome.

"Oh are you even listening to me?!" Sakura asked. Sasuke decided to cut this argument short and made a mental note to asked his mother to babysit instead of Itachi.

He took his son from his wife who was watching him with curious jade eyes and said, "Sakura leave it there. I'll put Daisuke to sleep."

Sakura looked at her husband with shocked eyes and said, "Demo..."

Sasuke ignored her and Sakura placed her hands on her lips. "Uchiha Sasuke your son is hungry not sleepy and I'm sure that you're not the one with the milk!"

Sasuke had a light blush on his cheeks and Itachi had a smug look on his face. Sakura walked over and took her son back in her arms and kissed Sasuke on his forehead. "Now take care of your Itachi-chan. He said that your mother sent a message."

She then walked into their bedroom shutting the door behind her.

"So what did Kaa-chan sent this time?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall.

Itachi walked out of the room and then shoved a bag into his brother's stomach. "That." Itachi said, "Don't ask me what it is?"

Itachi then began to walk out towards the door, "Nii-san tell Kaa-chan she needs to visit soon. Daisuke needs a proper babysitter."

Itachi rolled his eyes and said something that sounded like mama's boy. He gave a small wave before leaving.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and saw his wife asleep on the rocking chair with their son. His eyes softened as he put Daisuke in his crib.

"Sasuke…" Sakura called in her sleepy voice. He looked at her as she pushed herself out of the rocking chair. Sasuke caught her in his arms and carried her onto the bed.

He rest her down and joined her at her side wrapping his strong arms around his wife, his life and his family.

A/N: It was just a small look at the future. Hope it was okay.

CherryFlower05


	23. Chapter 23

Fighting in a Man's World!

Summary: Sakura is not your ordinary lady and well Sasuke….he's the guy she's pointing her sword at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Okay one of the reviewers asked me what happened with Hinata and Naruto. So I decided I would put up a bonus chapter with mainly NaruHina. I may do one more for SasuSaku but when I might post that up is a question by itself. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 23: Queen Hinata (Bonus)

Hinata tapped her finger against the table as she waited for Sakura to arrive from Oto. It had been almost three months since she and Naruto had married and that meant that she was the new queen. This scared Hinata but it wasn't the responsibilities behind becoming queen that scared her but the fact that her father would now realized that after all this time she was alive.

She saw the carriage arrived and smiled when she saw Sakura waddle out growling at the servant who tried to grab her bag. Her friend will never change when it came to her pride as a woman.

Sakura noticed Hinata and waved. "Hi Hinata!" Sakura shouted, "Or should I stand addressing you as joou-sama?" "Sakura this is no time to be jesting!" Hinata shouted as she made her way towards her friend.

Sakura hugged Hinata as soon as she could. "It's great to see you again." Sakura said. "I know." Hinata said, "How along are you now?" she added looking at Sakura's growing stomach. "Five months." Sakura said lightly patting her stomach, "I'm lucky that Sasuke even lets me out of the house now." Hinata just laughed. "He's just worried about you." She said, "You know how you attract trouble."

"Attract?!" Sakura shouted throwing her arms in the air, "According to my husband I'm a magnet for danger."

"Speaking of sasuke-san where is he?" Hinata asked. "In some meeting in Kirigakure that suddenly was very urgent." Sakura said, "He was furious when he found out." Hinata nodded her head understanding. "But he will be here for the crowning just tomorrow." Sakura said.

Hinata started to walk and asked, "So why didn't you come then?" Sakura stopped in her stride and got a serious look in her eyes, "Because I understood that you needed my help." Sakura said firmly, "About your father." "H-hai." Hinata remarked.

_CherryFlower05_

"You were lucky that the weeding was very small." Sakura said as she sip her tea. "I know." Hinata replied. She had managed to convince Naruto that a small weeding was the right way to go and that way she could have avoided meeting her father just a little longer. "I wish I could do the same now." Hinata finished.

Sakura placed her cup down and said, "Unfortunately not all wishes come true Hinata."

A knock came on the door and a light blonde head poked in. "Hey forehead, Hinata." Ino greeted. Sakura crossed her arms and smiled, "Hey pig. You alone behind that door?" Sakura asked. "Nope." Tenten said poking her head inside, "I'm here as well as Ayama, Tsunade and anyone else who thought that they should be here."

"So in other words the entire female population." Sakura said. Tenten and Ino looked at each other and nodded, "Pretty much." They both said and Sakura just sighed. Some things will never change.

Hinata looked at her tea and watched her blurry reflection. "Hinata my advice to you is to face your fears. Talk to Naruto if you have to and remember something." Sakura said. Hinata looked up and asked, "What?"

Sakura reached out her hand and said, "I'll show you." They walked towards the door and Sakura opened it fully to reveal the group of people behind it. Placing her hands on her friend's shoulder, Sakura said, "You have a lot of friends here who won't let your father hurt you."

A tear slipped down Hinata's cheeks, "Thank you."

_CherryFlower05_

"Sasuke you're early!" Sakura remarked as she threw her arms around her husband. "Ah." Sasuke said, "The problem was dealt faster than we expected." Sakura placed her head on his chest and smiled, "Well that's good." Sakura said, "I won't be lonely tonight then." Sasuke just chuckled at her remark.

"Oi teme you're here!" Naruto shouted running outside. "Dope." Sasuke said looking up. "Hey come on teme have some respect for the king." Naruto said.

"When pigs fly dope." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto huffed and pointed his finger at his best friend, "You're lucky Sakura-chan is here so I won't beat your sorry butt for that comment!" Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and asked, "What does my wife being here have to do with you fighting me?"

"No fighting!" Sakura shouted hitting both boys on their heads.

Naruto held his head which was now holding a new bump, "Sakura-chan hates to see us fighting and she hits really hard since she's been pregnant." Naruto said. "Ah." Sasuke said understanding the situation.

_CherryFlower05_

Hinata walked towards her husband's study and took a deep breath in before knocking. "Enter." Naruto said behind the door. Hinata walked in to see her husband being signing some papers. He looked up and smiled, "Hey Hinata-chan! I know it's late but I'll be in bed soon." He said thinking that his wife had come to drag him to bed as she would every day when he didn't make to their room by eight.

"That's not why I'm here Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto placed down his pen and leaned back against his chair, "Oh really?" Naruto asked, "Then why are you here?"

Hinata walked over to Naruto and sat on his lap. "I'm scared of seeing my father again." Hinata whispered.

Naruto's larger hands covered Hinata's and he linked their fingers together. "Don't worry about that old man." Naruto said, "Besides I'll be there to protect to if he try anything."

Hinata turned her head to face Naruto. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

Hinata then get up and told her husband, "Time for bed Naruto-kun and I mean it."

"Hai coming Hinata-chan." Naruto said following his wife.

_CherryFlower05_

It was finally time and everyone was here to witness the crowning of a new queen. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror brushing her fingers again her chain. She was ready to face her father at long last.

_CherryFlower05_

Hyuuga Hiashi looked on curious like most of the people here to see who their queen was. He stopped Neji from across the room wearing his traditional uniform with Oto's symbol on it. He knew that Neji had gone to Oto and was now the captain of their army and damn good at his job. To say the least, Hiashi was please with Neji's life work although he thought that he could have chosen a better wife. He remembered how he made a face on meeting –now- Hyuuga Tenten a few months aback.

"And now I Uzumaki Naruto king of Konoha is proud to present my wife and your new queen Uzumaki Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Hiashi was shocked. He froze to the stop and all eyes who knew the real person behind his mask looked at him. Daring him to do something. Instead of him blurting out like everyone expected him to, Hanabi did it for him.

"Onee-san?!" Hanabi asked.

Hinata looked at her family-well ex-family exulting Neji- and walked towards them. "Otou-sama….imouto." Hinata greeted.

"Hinata…how are you alive?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata turned and glared at her father, "Because unlike you Neji-itoko-san had a heart and if you do anything to harm him because of his actions I will inform you that you'll be personally attacking the queen and will be punished severely."

Hiashi seemed shocked by her words. It would seem that his eldest daughter grew a backbone. "I understand joou-sama." He said going down on one knee and bowing.

Everyone nodded approving his action and followed his suit. "Long live Hinata-sama! Long live Hinata-sama!" they chatted.

Hinata smiled with pride and she mouthed thank you over and over. She had finally faced her fears and damn did it feel good.

Naruto sneaked up behind his wife and spinned her around, "Hinata-chan!" he shouted. The moment her feet touched her ground, Hinata kissed her husband causing an uproar in the viewers who clapped anyway thanking 'what the heck!'

_CherryFlower05_

Sakura smiled at her friend as she leaned against Sasuke's chest. "I'm so proud of her." Sakura said. "Ah." Sasuke replied pressing his chin lightly against her head. Sakura passed her fingers over his cheek and said, 'Guess what?" "What?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura spinned to face him, "I got through a whole day without getting in a fight." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really?" Sasuke asked pulling her close to him. "Hai." Sakura said. She looked up at him with a playful smile, "Don't I deserve a reward for being a good girl?" "Hn." Sasuke remarked before giving her a mind blowing kiss.

_CherryFlower05_

Jiraiya pushed his shoulder against Tsunade as he pointed out Sakura and Sasuke. "It seems like everyone is showing how much they love each other." He said.

Tsunade arched her eyebrow at this, "And?" She asked. "Why don't we take part in the fun?" Jiraiya suggested.

Tsunade's face turned red and she gapped at Jiraiya. Jiraiya gave her a perverted grin and said, "So that's a yes?" he asked in a curious voice.

A pulsing vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead and in about….

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Jiraiya was up in the air with Tsunade waving her fists at him cursing him under her breath. Once he was out of sight she crossed her arms and huffed. "Damn perverted bastard."

A/N: The ending was really random I swear. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Review.

CherryFlower05


	24. Chapter 24

**Fighting in a Man's World (Retake)**

**Sneak Peak**

_Sakura trudged into the room breathing heavily. Ouji-sama was safe! He was safe! She gasped for air before stumbling over her own feet and tumbling to the floor. Tsunade rushed to the scene on hearing the loud crash. _

"_Sakura!" she shrieked before she began to pull off the samurai armor off the young girl's body. Her honey eyes searched for any sign of injury and noticed caked blood on Sakura's left leg. She brought the candle in her hand closer to the leg and saw two small bit marks._

"_Almost like snakes…" Tsunade muttered quietly. She heard her niece groaned and remembered she was supposed to be figuring out what was wrong with her. _

"_It must have been poisonous…" Tsunade concluded. She got up to her feet and shouted, "Shizune go the gardens and start preparing a herbal tea to slow down poison!" _

_Shizune popped her head into the room and gave a questioning gaze. "Poison?" she almost stuttered out. Tsunade began annoyed, "Now Shizune!" she exclaimed before running the younger woman off. _

_Using the candle to laminate the room, Tsunade searched for a small knife where she could open the wound and hopefully get a sample of the poison before it was too late. _

_She bent down being extra cautious with her kimono. She decided at the last second to clip the sleeves back so they won't harass her. Her hands then gripped the knife's handle and she carefully angled it towards the snake's bites. The blade shimmered at the fire hit it and Tsunade pressed the blade against the skin finally making the cut…_

**Most of you who followed the story while it was being first written may not know that I have decided to play back around with its plot again and redo the entire story. Now don't panic. For those who love the story as it is now do not fear it will remain posted and the remake reversion with have the same title only having 'retake' added to it. Above was just a sneak peak of what is to be expected in the newer version or something like that. I do hope that you try your taste at the remake version that will be posted on Tuesday. **

**Thank you for your time.**

**CherryFlower05**


End file.
